The Prince Behind the Mask
by Dead4Sure
Summary: CHAPTER 6 / Jika ingin balas dendam dan menyakiti seseorang, jangan melakukannya dengan setengah hati, tapi lakukanlah dengan sepenuh hati. / "Aku datang kemari untuk menjadikanmu milikku." Dan mungkin ini adalah karma bagimu dan seluruh keluargamu, hingga terpikat olehku. / AU, OOC, Typo, Secret Yaoi? / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : _I don't own Naruto._

**The Prince Behind the Mask**_  
_

* * *

"Aku datang kemari untuk menjadikanmu milikku."

Perkataan itu sangat mantab dan jelas diucapkan oleh seorang pemuda tampan, berkulit putih bersih, berambut hitam kebiruan, dengan bentuk tubuh yang tegap dan gagah. Aura-nya tegas, penuh kepastian dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Mata hitam kelamnya yang tajam menatap lurus seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. "Dan apapun yang kuinginkan pasti akan aku dapatkankan." Sambungnya, menyiratkan kalau kata penolakan tidak ada di dalam kamus-nya.

Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan yang dia inginkan, dan itu merupakan hukum alam di Negara ini. Ia adalah seorang Raja di Negara Konoha, kerajaan terbesar dari lima Negara. Dan hari ini, ia spesial datang seorang diri -tanpa pengawal seorangpun- untuk menemui seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang telah berhasil memikat perhatiannya.

Gadis anggun nan cantik bersurai pirang yang sejak tadi berdiri angkuh di depan Sasuke -seolah tak mengidahkan eksistensi Sasuke sebagai Raja di Negeri ini. Ia mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi, memberi kesan seolah derajatnya lebih tinggi dari pada sang Raja. "Begitukah caramu meminangku, Tuan?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan mata yang tenang, namun bersorot tajam. Bahkan ada sinar melecehkan di sana.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. _Perempuan ini benar-benar menarik,_ Pikirnya. Mengingat betapa banyaknya perempuan yang telah jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila kepada Sasuke. Tidak seorang gadis pun yang pernah menolaknya. Baru gadis ini yang tidak tertarik akan ketampanannya. Perbedaan besar itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran untuk menaklukan betina jalang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Seringai angkuh tercipta di bibir tipisnya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan agar kau mau menjadi wanitaku?" Tanyanya sombong, berprilaku seperti Tuhan yang dapat mengabulkan apapun.

Alis perempuan cantik bersurai pirang itu terangkat. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengibaskan helaian rambut pirangnya ke belakang, anggun. "Pulanglah-" Suruhnya sambil membalikkan badan, sudah tidak berminat akan pembicaraan ini. "-tidak ada wanita yang bisa kau beli dengan uangmu di sini." Katanya tenang dengan nada suara yang tegas. Dilangkahkannya kakinya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau harus tau, _Naruto."_

Perkataan Sasuke membuat langkah gadis anggun bersurai pirang yang bernama lengkap _Uzumaki Naruto_ terhenti, ia berbalik -menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku adalah kaisar di Negara ini." Sasuke berkata dengan wajah angkuh yang menyiratkan kesombongan bak dewa, memberitahu posisinya sebagai orang nomor satu yang berdiri di puncak dunia. Raja dari kerajaan yang menganut sistem _monarki absolut._ Orang yang bisa mengatur, memelihara, mengubah, atau menghancurkan apapun yang dia inginkan. "Titahku tidak ada batasnya." Ujarnya, memberitahu kalau ia bisa memerintah sesuka hatinya tanpa harus terikat undang-undang apapun, sehingga ia bisa berbuat apapun kepada Naruto atau orang-orang yang dekat dengan Naruto -bermaksud mengancam.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung terkekeh geli. _Benar-benar rendahan orang ini, _pikirnya menghina. Menggunakan statusnya untuk memuaskan ambisi dan nafsunya tanpa memikirkan rakyatnya, egois. Orang seperti itu tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin Negara, pantasnya membusuk di Neraka untuk disiksa bersama iblis dan setan. Manik indah _blue sapphire_ Naruto mengarah ke mata elang sang Kaisar Konoha, tanpa gentar ia menatap lurus mata itu. "Kau janganlah terlalu berbesar kepala karena menjadi seorang Raja." Ujarnya menasehati tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. "Asal kau tahu saja-" Ia mengambil nafas sebentar lalu melirik Sasuke sinis. "-aku tidak pernah mengakuimu sebagai Kaisar Konoha." Ucapnya terang-terangan menolak eksistensi Sasuke. Kembali dilangkakannya kakinya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, tanpa menengok sekalipun ke belakang.

Sasuke hanya diam memandang punggug Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, bukannya marah, ia malah menyeringai puas karena mengetahui gadis yang kali ini menjadi targetnya benar-benar nekat dan terkesan tak takut mati. _Aku semakin ingin mendapatkanmu, _batinnya, berambisi untuk membuat Naruto sembah sujud dan menjadi budak Sasuke seumur hidup.

"Lihat saja, kau pasti akan menjadi milikku, Naruto."

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar, mewah, elegant dengan berbagai perabotan berkelas dan mahal lainnya yang menghiasi kamar tersebut. Seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih terbangun dari tidurnya di atas kasur _king size-_nya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang agak sedikit kaku karena kelelahan. Onix hitamnya yang indah melirik datar seorang perempuan yang tertidur di sampingnya. Seorang perempuan bugil yang tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun. Kondisinya pun tidak berbeda dengan perempuan itu, dia juga bugil dan hanya tertutupi selembar selimut yang menutupi pinggang sampai ke kakinya.

Ia menyadarkan punggungnya ke kepala kasur, terbayang diingatannya tentang seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang, Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis yang sudah menolaknya secara mentah. Ia menyeringai tipis jika mengingat gadis yang satu itu. Perempuan yang satu itu sungguh berbeda, benar-benar membuat Sasuke penasaran dan ingin sesegera mungkin untuk mendapatkannya. Meskipun Sasuke sudah meniduri puluhan perempuan yang berbeda tapi rasanya kurang puas kalau ia belum menyentuh tubuh Naruto.

"Di sini kau rupanya, Sasuke."

Perkataan tiba-tiba tersebut membuat lelaki tampan -Sasuke- menoleh ke samping.

Gadis berambut pendek dengan warna pink lembut berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Sakura." Tegur Sasuke dingin, tak berminat dengan kehadiran gadis cantik bermata _emerlard_ itu.

Sakura memperhatikan gadis yang masih tertidur nyaman di samping Sasuke. Ada perasaan kesal dan marah yang sangat menumpuk di hatinya. "Gadis itu adalah _maid_ yang aku tugaskan untuk membersihkan kamar ini." Tunjuknya kepada wanita bugil yang tidur di samping Sasuke. "Kau tidur denganya?" Tanya Sakura sinis dengan nada yang dalam kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Sakura datar. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya tenang. Ia mulai turun dari kasur empuknya, berjalan dengan santainya melewati Sakura -meskipun tidak memakai sehelai pakainpun- menuju sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat berbagai jenis minuman untuk diminum olehnya.

"Dia itu pembantu, Sasuke!" Sakura berucap agak nyaring, merasa kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tidak mau berubah. "Apa aku dan kelima selirmu yang lain masih belum cukup?" Tanyanya geram.

Mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari Sakura, membuat Sasuke yang sedang minum ingin tersedak dan tertawa. Sakura dan lima selir yang lain masih belum cukup? Pertanyaan konyol! Tentu saja jawabannya 'Iya'. Sasuke itu perlu barang yang bagus dan baru, jika tidak baru lagi maka Sasuke akan merasa bosan memakainya. Begitu juga dengan perempuan.

"Kau berhentilah mengganggu urusanku, Sakura." Tegur Sasuke, merasa kalau Sakura selalu ikut campur mengenai hal apa saja yang ingin dilakukan olehnya.

Alis Sakura bertaut, merasa tak sependapat dengan pola pikir suaminya. "Aku adalah permaisurimu, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura mengingatkan akan statusnya. "Aku lebih istimewa dibandingkan selir-selirmu itu." Ujarnya lagi. "Aku adalah Ratu yang bersanding tepat di sampingmu. Jadi aku berhak mengajukan opiniku padamu."

Sasuke berdecak sebal mendengarnya. Inilah hal yang tidak disukainya dari Sakura. Perempuan pink yang satu ini memang sok pintar, jadi sifanya menjengkelkan. Seandainya saja Sakura tidaklah cantik, maka dari dulu Sasuke pasti sudah akan membuangnya. Sayangnya perempuan yang satu ini masih terlalu bening untuk dibuang, tunggu beberapa tahun saja lagi, ketika kecantikan Sakura sudah mulai berkurang, ia akan menyingkirkan perempuan ini dan menggantinya dengan yang lain, begitu juga dengan kelima selirnya yang lain.

Jahat? Itulah Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, tidak ingin berdebat dengan permaisurinya yang cerewet itu. Ia ingin mandi, berendam air panas untuk merileks'kan tubuhnya.

Sakura memandang kepergian Sasuke hingga hilang memasuki kamar mandi. Mata emerlard-nya kembali beralih memandang perempuan maid yang ada di atas kasur Sasuke. Dan ternyata maid itu sudah bangun, nampaknya terbangun karena mendengar suara tinggi Sakura tadi.

Wajah perempuan maid itu pucat pasi begitu melihat Sakura, rasa takut berkecamuk di hatinya karena kepergok menjadi selingkuhan Sasuke. "Ya-Yang Mulia Ratu..." Lirihnya terbata. "I-ini... I-ni tidak..." Ia berusah menjelaskan untuk membela alibinya, tapi apa? Ia bingung karena tertangkap basah oleh istri pertama sang Kaisar.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa., aku sudah mengetahui segalanya." Potong Sakura tegas, mata emerlard-nya menyorot dingin dengan aura yang menakutkan.

Perempuan maid itu menggigil takut melihatnya. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisnya, wajahnya pun semakin pucat saja. "A-Ampuni saya, Ratu..." Katanya meminta maaf dengan air mata yang sudah mulai meluncur di matanya.

Melihat hal itu Sakura tersenyum manis, terlalu manis malah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke arah perempuan maid tersebut. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena aku pasti akan memaafkanmu..." Ucapnya halus seolah Sakura sudah benar-benar memaafkannya. "Hanya saja, sebelum memaafkanmu..." Aura Sakura tiba-tiba berubah dingin dengan semakin menakutkan. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah belati yang sejak tadi disimpannya di balik bajunya. Mata maid itu membelalak sempurna melihat belati yang sudah siap menusuknya di tangan Sakura.

"Ya-Yang Mulia.., tolong... Ampuni saya..." Lirihnya sambil meringsut mundur, berusaha menjauhi Sakura yang semakin begitu menakutkan. "To... AAARRGHK...!" Perkataan Maid itu terpotong dengan jeritannya sendiri.

Sakura telah menusuknya tepat di dadanya, menusuk-nusuknya berulang kali dengan keras -tanpa ampum. Hingga maid ini meninggal seketika dengan darah yang meluncur segar dari rongga dadanya yang berlubang.

Sakura menjauhi perempuan yang sudah berubah menjadi mayat itu. Ia menatap mayat itu dingin tanpa ekspresi apapun. "Aku akan memaafkanmu, hanya saja kau harus mati terlebih dahulu." Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat menggantung tadi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kamar yang sudah berbau amis karena darah itu.

"Kau selalu melakukan hal yang tidak berguna."

Tegur seseorang kepada Sakura begitu keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati pemuda imut berambut pink kemerahan dan bermata coklat.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan pemuda itu, ia sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan siapapun, termasuk kakaknya sendiri : _Sasori._

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Sasori, akan tetapi Sasori tetap ngotot untuk membuntuti sang adik. "Menurutku tidak ada gunanya kau membunuh pelayan yang tidak ada harganya itu. Karena Sasuke juga tidak peduli dengannya." Sasori mulai berkemuka untuk memberitahu segala hal yang diketahuinya demi kepentingan sang adik.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik memandang kakak yang sedikit mirip dengannya ini. "Lalu kau memintaku membunuh siapa, kelima selirnya itu?" Tanya Sakura sinis.

Sasori tersenyum. "Menurutku itu juga percuma." Jawabnya santai. Ia memandang mata emerlard adiknya dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan keseriusan. "Apa kau tau kemana perginya Sasuke tadi siang?" Tanyanya mulai memancing sang adik.

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Pertanyaan bodoh." Dengusnya meremehkan. "Tentu saja dia bersama dengan maid itu." Jawabnya ketus.

"Kau salah." Sergah Sasori cepat. "Asal kau tahu saja, ia pergi ke kota seorang diri untuk melamar seorang perempuan."

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak lebar begitu mendengarnya. "Apa kau bilang?" Tanya tak percaya. Hal seperti itu pasti amatlah sangat mustahil. Mana mungkin Sasuke mau melakukan hal seperti itu. "Jangan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu!" Sungut Sakura kesal pada sang kakak yang suka menyebarkan gosip tak benar.

Sasori masih tersenyum simpul dengan santainya. "Apa kau tidak pernah dengar ada seorang gadis yang sangat cantik di kota Konoha?"

Alis Sakura berkerut mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya.

Sasori melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kabarnya, ia adalah gadis tercantik di seluruh pelosok Negeri Hi. Lebih cantik dari semua perempuan yang pernah ditiduri Sasuke, termasuk dirimu." Sasori nampak memanas-manasi sang adik, membuat alis Sakura semakin menaut dengan raut muka yang mengeras.

"Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan menurut analisaku, ia bisa menggesermu sebagai permaisuri Sasuke."

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura menjadi murka. Apa benar semua informasi yang diberikan Sasori adalah kebenaran? Jika iya, maka ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Tidak ada yang boleh menggeser kedudukannya sebagai Ratu Konoha, permaisuri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto? Sakura membatin penasaran ingin melihat rupa Naruto.

Siapa pun dia, Sakura sudah berinisiatif untuk menghancurkan perempuan itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke berpaling darinya, sudah cukup pengorbanannya dengan membiarkan Sasuke memiliki lima selir, ia tidak akan rela jika Sasuke mau menambah istri lagi, apa lagi jika perempuan yang ingin dinikahi Sasuke lebih cantik dari dirinya. "Akan aku bunuh, pelacur itu!" Geramnya emosi.

* * *

_'Tok, Tok, Tok."_

Suara ketukan pelan pada pintu membuat sang pemilik ruangan yaitu Naruto melirik ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat. "Masuk." Suruhnya, menyilahkan orang tersebut untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilakan seorang pria berambut silver dengan gaya rambut tak biasa yaitu miring kesamping, serta memakai masker hitam untuk menutupi mulut dan sebelah matanya. Lelaki misterius berpakaian serba hitam itu memasuki kamar Naruto.

Dia adalah _Hatake Kakashi,_ salah satu orang kepercayaan Naruto.

Kakashi menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanpa basa basi, Naruto yang sedang duduk di meja riasnya bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Aku dengar si bocah Uchiha itu datang untuk menemuimu." Kakashi pun menjawab cepat.

Naruto melirik Kakashi. "Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?" Tanyanya heran, karena merasa pertemuannya dengan Sasuke tadi siang adalah pertemuan klandestin atau rahasia -empat mata- tidak ada hawa orang lain yang mengintip ataupun menguping. Tapi ternyata, kabar bertemunya Naruto dengan Sasuke masih sampai juga ke telinga Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Kau tahu, aku punya banyak mata-mata yang bisa diandalkan." Ujarnya santai dengan bangganya.

Naruto agak sedikit kesal mendengarnya, karena mengetahui ternyata Kakashi menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengawasi Naruto.

"Apa yang diinginkannya darimu?" Tanya Kakashi, ada nada penasaran yang terselip di suaranya.

Naruto menghela napas bosan. Mata birunya menatap bayangan cantik dirinya yang ada di cermin di hadapannya. "Sama sekali tidak penting." Ujarnya malas, sambil mengambil kapas dan pembersih wajah untuk menghapus riasan wajahnya. "Ia hanya datang untuk menjadikanku selirnya." Tambahnya enteng di sela-sela aktifitasnya.

"Hahaha..." Kakashi langsung tertawa mendengarnya. "Yare... Yare..." Keluhnya sambil memegangi perut.

Naruto mendelik tak suka melihat kelakuan Kakashi. "Apa menurutmu itu lucu?" Tanyanya dengan nada tajam nan mengintimidasi. Kakashi langsung salah tingkah karenanya, ia menggaruk rambut silvernya. "Yah.., ini adalah lelaki kesepuluh yang melamarmu di bulan ini." Ujarnya, mulai mengajukan opininya yang menurutnya terasa lucu. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau sang kaisar pun akan secara langsung memintamu menikah dengannya." Tambahnya lagi, mata sayunya menatap Naruto yang kembali berkutat untuk membersihkan riasan make-up di wajahnya. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau terima tawarannya untuk menikah dengannya?"

Refleks, Naruto menoleh begitu mendengar pendapat Kakashi yang terkesan konyol. Dalam diam, mata birunya menatap Kakashi tajam -menuntut penjelasan untuk makna dari ucapan Kakashi.

"Bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa dengan mudah keluar masuk istana?" Kakashi menyambung sugestinya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Kembali untuk kesekian kalinya, mata birunya beralih memandang pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin. Wajahnya sudah bersih, tanpa bedak, tanpa lipstick, tanpa alat make-up apapun, menampilkan wajah aslinya yang masih tetap cantik dan manis. Ia menghela nafas melihatnya, bukan maksud menyombong, hanya saja ia merasa kesal dengan Tuhan yang menjadikannya orang yang keterlaluan cantiknya sehingga banyak lelaki yang jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai." Ujarnya pada akhirnya, setelah sekian detik berdiam diri. Ia melepaskan segala macam penjepit rambut yang ada di kepalanya.

"Lagipula aku adalah seorang _straight."_

Sambil mengucapkan hal itu, perlahan Naruto menarik pelan rambut pirang panjangnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah _wig._ Ia mengacak rambut aslinya yang pendek dan juga berwarna pirang keemasan. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, ia melepaskan pakaian yang sejak tadi dikenakannya. Menampilkan tubuh indah, mulus dan eksotis seorang lelaki. "Aku bukanlah _gay."_ Dengan gaya _cool-_nya Naruto berkata demikian.

Kakashi hanya diam, tidak berkomentar apapun, ia membalikkan badan untuk berlaku sopan agar Naruto lebih leluasa mengganti bajunya -meskipun mereka berdua adalah sesama lelaki.

Naruto mengayunkan langkahnya menuju lemari besar pakaian yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Ia Membuka lemari itu, mengambil sepasang baju dan celana berwarna hitam, lalu memakainya. "Lagipula tanpa harus menjadi istrinya pun aku masih bisa keluar masuk istana." Sambung Naruto, masih belum selesai akan perkataannya. Ia memanandang penampilannya saat ini di depan cermin besar yang ada di lemari pakaiannya, Naruto terlihat keren dengan baju hitam yang terkesan misterius itu. Manik biru cerahnya melirik Kakashi yang masih berdiri santai membelakanginya. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk aksi malam ini?" Tanyanya serius kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi menoleh, ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk hormat. "Tentu, semuanya sudah disiapkan, Yang Mulia." Jawabnya sopan, sikapnya berubah menjadi bawahan yang setia dan loyal kepada majikannya. "Pasukan _Anbu_ pun tinggal menunggu perintah Anda." Sambung Kakashi.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah ketua dari pasukan Anbu, sebuah organisasi gelap yang melakukan pemberontakkan untuk menjatuhkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi mengambil sebuah topeng bergambar seperti rubah berwarna kuning kemerahan di atas meja rias Naruto. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, lalu menyerahkan topeng tersebut kepada sang ketua.

Naruto menyambut topeng itu, dipandanginya topeng bergambar rubah yang ada di tanganya. Sebuah topeng yang menutupi identitasnya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan menggunakan topeng ini, ia akan menjadi _Kyuubi,_ ketua Anbu, seorang boronan atau penjahat terbesar di Konoha karena mengincar kepala sang Kaisar Uchiha. Seringai sinis tercipta di bibirnya. _Ini ironis sekali,_ pikirnya begitu mengingat tawaran Sasuke untuk menikah dengannya. Mungkin Kakashi benar, cerita seperti ini benar-benar lucu, pantas ditertawakan. Seandainya Sasuke tahu siapa Naruto sebenarnya, dia pasti langsung ingin memenggal kepala Naruto. Karena dengan keberadaan Naruto, posisinya sebagai Raja akan terancam.

"Aku pasti akan merebut kembali apa yang diambilnya dariku." Gumam Naruto bersungguh-sungguh, mengingat segala hal yang hilang karena ulah para Uchiha biadab yang licik itu. "Negara yang dititipkan oleh almarhum Ayah dan almarhumah Ibuku, akan aku rebut kembali." Ujarnya mantab, membongkar identitasnya sebagai Pangeran Putra Mahkota, Namikaze Naruto yang terasingkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Dan akan aku buat mereka membayar berpuluh-puluh kali lipat sadisnya atas segala hal yang telah mereka lakukan dahulu." Sambung Naruto penuh hasrat dendam dan kebencian untuk balas dendam.

"Akan aku hancurkan mereka hingga masuk ke lembah Neraka terdalam."

Lalu, bagaimana kisah ini akan berlanjut? _Author-pun_ tak tahu, karena masih belum jelas cerita ini akan dilanjutkan atau tidak.

Tolong kasih pendapatnya...

XD


	2. Chapter 2

_"Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia seusia denganmu. Bersikap baiklah padanya." Pinta Minato, kaisar ke-4 Konoha, ayah dari Naruto._

_Naruto kecil yang masih berusia tujuh tahun memperhatikan anak yang diperkenalkan oleh ayahnya. Seorang anak kecil yang seumuran dengannya, akan tetapi lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Naruto. Penampilan anak yang bernama Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang bagus, anak itu terlihat kurus kekurangan gizi, dia terlihat kotor dan dekil dengan bajunya yang awut-awutan, berwarna kusam dan robek di sana-sini. Di tubuhnya pun terdapat banyak lebam dan luka memar, nampaknya ia sering dipukuli, wajahnya pun terlihat babak belur. Rambut hitamnya tidak beraturan dan agak panjang, terlihat kering dan kusam. Satu kata yang pas untuk menggambarkannya, ia terlihat jelek, seperti gembel, badannya pun bau._

_Berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan Naruto yang memakai pakaian mewah nan mahal, rapi, bersih, dan juga harum. _

_Melihat wujud Sasuke yang seperti gembel melarat itu membuat mata biru Naruto agak sedikit sakit, hidungnya pun tidak kuat mencium aroma yang mengeluar dari tubuh anak di depannya -pengen muntah._

_Tapi, Naruto bukanlah manusia sombong yang jijik pada orang miskin. Ia di-didik untuk berprilaku baik pada semua orang, merata, tanpa melakukan diskriminasi apapun. Kata ayah dan ibunya, justru orang yang tidak mampulah yang patut diperhatikan lebih, karena di dunia ini lebih banyak orang miskin dibandingkan orang kaya. Dan tugas seorang pemimpin adalah membuat rakyatnya hidup makmur. Dan Naruto, sebagai Pangeran Putra Mahkota yang akan menjadi Kaisar Konoha selanjutnya, bertugas melayani rakyatnya untuk memimpin ke kehidupan yang lebih layak dan sejahtera._

_Naruto tersenyum ramah, mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke -ingin mengajak bersalaman. "Namaku, Namikaze Naruto." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum sumeringah yang tertempel di wajahnya._

_Sasuke kecil memandang Naruto ragu dan agak sedikit takut-takut, ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang ramah dan tangan Naruto yang terjulur di depannya secara bergantian, lalu memperhatikan tangannya yang kotor dan dipenuhi luka, merasa tak pantas untuk menjabat tangan halus dan bersih sang Pangeran Putra Mahkota._

_Tepukan halus di pundaknya membuat Sasuke menoleh kesamping, dan mendongak memandang sang Kaisar yang juga tersenyum ramah, seolah meminta Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Naruto._

_Perlahan, Sasuke menyambut jabatan tangan itu. "Na-nama saya... Uchiha Sasuke, Pangeran..." Katanya pelan, agak sedikit terbata dan menundukkan kepalanya, masih tak berani memandang wajah Naruto._

_Naruto semakin memperlebar senyumannya menjadi cengiran khasnya. "Sasuke!" Panggilnya semangat, sok akrab hingga langsung memanggil nama kecil Sasuke. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah temanku." Ujarnya. Membuat Sasuke membuka tutupkan mulutnya, karena diklaim sebagai teman dari Pangeran Putra Mahkota._

_"Ayo, kau harus mandi dulu!" Ajak Naruto sambil menarik paksa Sasuke berlari untuk pergi ke kamar mandi._

_Minato melihat kepergian dua bocah itu dengan senyum dan perasaan senang di hatinya. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur Naruto mau menerima keberadaan Sasuke._

_Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak dari sahabatnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Tiga tahun yang lalu terjadi sesuatu kepada keluarga Uchiha yang sangat terkenal itu. Fugaku tewas terbunuh, lalu istri dan kedua anaknya menghilang tanpa jejak. _

_Selama tiga tahun ini, Minato terus berusaha mencari keberadaan istri dan anak sahabatnya itu, dan baru sekarang ketemu. Hanya saja, kondisi Mikoto dan Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang bagus, mereka menjadi budak seorang bangsawan, diperlakukan semena-mena dan selalu disiksa. Terlebih, Minato juga terkejut begitu mengetahui kalau Itachi terpisah dari mereka berdua._

_Minato hanya berharap, Sasuke dan ibunya bisa bahagia hidup di istana bersama keluarga Namikaze. Hanya saja Minato tidak pernah menduga kalau kedatangan dua orang itu akan membawa malapetaka di dalam keluarganya sendiri, bahkan negara yang sangat dicintainya pun akan kena imbasnya._

* * *

**oOo**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Prince Behind the Mask**

**By**

**RedRabbit**

**.**

**Rated : Cukup di T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru(?)**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Warning : AU | OOC | Secret Yaoi(?) | Crossdressing | Dll**

**Ch. 2**

**oOo**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke adalah raja yang lalim, isu itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum orang-orang. Sasuke terkenal akan ketampanannya, keelokan rupanya, kepintaran serta kejeniusan otaknya, tubuhnya yang tegap dan atletis menambah kesan wibawanya, terlebih ia masihlah sangat muda. Hanya saja Sasuke memiliki sifat sombong yang luar biasa, egois, ingin menang sendiri, tidak peduli dengan orang lain, bahkan ia tidak mengenal ampun atau rasa belas kasihan.

Ketika Sasuke dinobatkan menjadi Raja, ia mengubah system pemerintahan Konoha. Dia memerintah tanpa undang-undang, tanpa dewan legislatif, tanpa kepastian hukum, tanpa anggaran belanja yang pasti, tanpa dibatasi oleh kekuasaan apapun. Dia mematahkan benteng-benteng kaum Calvanist yang merupakan Negara-negara kecil di dalam lingkungan kerajaan Konoha. Dia menghapuskan kekuasaan kaum bangsawan feudal dan raja-raja vassal, sehingga mereka hanya tinggal menjadi tuan-tuan tanah.

Keabsolutannya dalam memerintah Negara tersebar kesuluruh penjuru dunia. Dia dikenal sebagai Raja yang kejam dan tidak memiliki hati. Siapapun yang melanggar aturannya, maka akan dihukum tanpa ampun, mereka akan dieksekusi dengan cara yang sadis. Rakyat Konoha takut pada dirinya. Dan pada akhirnya, Negara Konoha mendapat julukan _'The kingdom of evil and cruelty' _dan Raja Sasuke disebut sebagai _'The King of evil'._

Ada banyak cerita tentang apa saja hal yang telah dilakukan Sasuke sehingga ia dicap sebagai Raja terkejam di dunia.

Yang pertama : Dulu, ada seorang lelaki rakyat biasa datang menghadap Sasuke ke istana. Ia mengeluh akan pemerintahan Sasuke yang sangatlah merugikan rakyat miskin seperti dirinya, dan meminta Sasuke untuk lebih memperhatikan rakyatnya. Sasuke tidak menggubris lelaki tersebut, ia mengusirnya, menyuruh para pengawalnya untuk menarik keluar lelaki itu menjauh dari hadapannya secara paksa, lelaki itu berontak, tapi tetap tak bisa menang menghadapi para pengawal yang berbadan besar. Ketika sudah ada di halaman istana, ia meludah sambil memberikan rutukan kepada sang Raja, pelan. Sayangnya Sasuke melihat hal itu. Lalu lelaki itu dipanggil masuk lagi ke dalam, ia dipenjara, lidahnya dipotong hingga tidak bisa bicara lagi. Keluarganya yang ada di Kota Konoha dibunuh semuanya. Lelaki itu stress dan kemudian gila di dalam penjara, tapi meskipun ia sudah seperti itu, Sasuke tetap menghukumnya mati dengan cara dipacung.

Yang kedua : Saat perang penjajahan usai dan Sasuke menang, ada seorang wanita tua yang berhasil melempari Sasuke dengan batu kerikil yang kecil sebagai wujud kemarahannya pada Sasuke yang telah memporak porandakan negerinya sehingga keluarganya mati. Ia melempari Sasuke di depan orang-orang yang telah berhasil ditaklukkan Sasuke. Sasuke murka, dan sebagai gantinya ia mencabut jantung anak wanita itu yang masih kecil, lalu melempari wanita tua itu dengan jantung tersebut. Tapi tentu saja itu belum cukup. Wanita itu kemudian dipasung, tangannya yang digunakan untuk melempari Sasuke diremukkan dengan menggunakan batu besar sebesar tubuhnya, lalu wanita itu dikubur hidup-hidup dengan batu besar lainnya.

Yang ketiga : Ada seorang bangsawan dermawan yang sangat terkenal, dicintai oleh masyarakat dilingkungannya. Bangsawan tersebut sangatlah baik, ramah tamah, suka memberi. Ia selalu dielu-elukan oleh rakyat, hingga sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Lalu ia memfitnah bangsawan itu dengan segala cerita asal bahwa bangsawan itu adalah penghianat Negara. Bangsawan dermawan itu dihukum dengan cara tangan dan kakinya diikat dan ditarik kuda ke empat arah yang berbeda sampai tercerabut putus.

Dan ketiga cerita pendek di atas hanya segelintir kisah tentang betapa kejamnya Sasuke, jika _Author_ diminta untuk menjabarkan satu persatu kekejaman Kaisar Sasuke yang lain, maka berpuluh-puluh chapter pun tidak akan ada habis kisahnya. Ketiga hal tersebut sudah cukup menjadi contoh, yang menyebabkan : Para rakyat sangat patuh pada Sasuke sehingga tidak berani mengeluh dan selalu menuruti titah Sasuke. Para rakyat terlalu takut untuk melawan dan berontak. Bahkan kaum bangsawan dan pejabat tinggi Negara pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka takut bertindak, dan mereka tidak berani menjadi bangsawan baik hati yang membela kaum tertindas.

Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Uzumaki Naruto atau Namikaze Naruto a.k.a Kyuubi sang ketua Anbu menjadi murka. Sasuke sudah benar-benar keterlaluan!

Manik _blue sapphire _Naruto menatap seorang lelaki berbadan besar berotot yang duduk di depannya, lelaki itu adalah salah satu pengawal kerajaan Konoha, ia adalah utusan Sasuke, namanya _Juugo._

"Saya datang kemari untuk menyerahkan ini kepada Anda." Juugo berkata sopan sambil menyerahkan seperangkat perhiasan mahal dan mewah ke hadapan Naruto. "Ini adalah pemberian dari Yang Mulia Raja Sasuke." Katanya memberitahu.

Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti di mimik wajah Naruto. Ia sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan memberikannya segala macam bentuk benda mahal yang biasanya disukai perempuan. _Cara basi,_ pikirnya, merasa tindakan Sasuke ini benar-benar tidak kreatif. Apa dia pikir Naruto akan senang menerima perhiasan mahal ini? Jawabannya tentu saja 'Tidak'. Malahan, Naruto merasa marah dengan sikap Sasuke yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang seperti ini. Memangnya datang dari mana segala kekayaan Sasuke itu jika tidak dari uang rakyat? Ia mengambil pajak yang sangat besar kepada rakyatnya sendiri, membuat rakyat Konoha menderita dan kelaparan.

"Sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku kepada Yang Mulia Raja Sasuke yang murah hati itu." Naruto berujar tenang dan sopan tapi bernada sinis.

Juuga hanya mengangguk sopan, ia bukannya tidak menyadari nada sinis dari perkataan Naruto. "Kalau begitu saya permisi." Katanya sambil menjauh dari perempuan bersurai pirang yang ada di hadapannya.

Naruto menatap kepergian lelaki besar berambut jingga itu sampai menghilang di penglihatannya karena keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Pandangannya beralih ke segala perhiasan yang diberikan Sasuke. Perhiasan itu benar-benar cantik, ada kalung, gelang, cincin dan anting. Semuanya terbuat dari emas dan berlian. Semua perhiasan ini pasti mahal harganya, mungkin bisa membeli satu atau dua mansion besar dan mewah.

"Aku pikir kau akan membuang benda itu."

Seorang pemuda misterius dengan pakaian serba hitam muncul di belakang Naruto. Pemuda itu menggunakan topeng khas pasukan Anbu, ia adalah bawahan Naruto.

Naruto melirik pemuda bertopeng dengan pakaian serba hitam yang ada di belakangnya. Lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada perhiasan mewah yang ada di tangannya. "Terlalu sayang jika perhiasan mahal ini dibuang." Naruto berujar dengan santainya.

Mendengar hal itu pemuda misterius itu tersenyum di balik topengnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengirimkan kirimanku kepada Kaisar yang murah hati itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang menyindir Sasuke sinis.

Pemuda bertopeng itu membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajah tampan dengan bola mata hitam. Rambutnya hitam dan diikat tinggi ke belakang, hampir menyerupai nanas. Ia adalah _Shikamaru Nara,_ ahli strategi di pasukan Anbu.

Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong, santai. "Aku sudah melakukan sesuai perintahmu." Jawabnya, menyatakan kalau dia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan _perfect._ "Raja ayam itu pasti akan terkejut melihatnya." Sambung Shikamaru menghina model rambut Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam, tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang sedang asyik bersandar di dinding. "Jual perhiasan ini." Suruhnya pada Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan hadiah dari Sasuke.

Alis Shikamaru terangkat sebelah. "Kau tidak ingin menggunakannya?" Tanyanya. Tapi walaupun bertanya demikian, ia tetap menyambut perhiasan yang diserahkan Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto malas sambil berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru. "Jual, lalu uangnya serahkan kepada fakir miskin yang membutuhkan." Naruto memperjelas perintahnya.

Shikamaru memandang Naruto yang menjauh dari penglihatannya, ia tersenyum tipis. Naruto memang benar-benar menarik, begitu pikirnya. Seandainya saja Naruto itu memang perempuan, ia pasti sudah lama jatuh cinta kepada Naruto. Mengetahui kalau dia laki-laki saja sudah sulit untuk mengekang perasaan agar tidak tertarik kepada pemuda cantik bersuarai pirang itu. Ia menghela nafas akan pikiran konyolnya.

* * *

Ruangan itu sangat luas dengan dekorasi yang megah dan mewah. Terdapat banyak ornamen dan ukiran sulit atau unik yang terbuat dari emas asli. Banyak pejabat tinggi yang berkumpul di sana, mereka berkumpul untuk menghadap sang Baginda Raja : Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pasukan pemberontakan sekarang semakin menjadi." Seorang lelaki berbadan besar dengan gigi yang rucing, membuka suara, ia adalah _Hoshigaki Kisame, _salah satu pejabat tinggi di Kerajaan. "Dan nampaknya di mata rakyat Konoha, mereka adalah pahlawan." Ujarnya menambahkan.

"Wow! Apa itu artinya kita yang menjadi penjahatnya?" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bernama _Deidera_ menyahut.

"Kyuubi memang pandai menarik simpati mereka." Sasori ikut bersuara.

Sasuke cuman berdiam diri mendengar argument tersebut. Mata hitam kelamnya memandang lurus atau konsen kepada benda yang terpajang di depannya.

Sebuah kepala manusia tanpa badan.

Itu hadiah spesial dari Kyuubi.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kertas yang ada di tangannya. Kertas yang bertuliskan pesan dari Kyuubi sang ketua Anbu. Isi pesan tersebut menyatakan kalau suatu saat nanti kepala Sasuke juga akan bernasib sama dengan kepala yang ada di depan Sasuke sekarang. Kurang ajar! Rubah sialan itu terang-terangan mendeklarisasikan niatnya untuk memenggal kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke meremas kertas itu kasar, ia murka. _Siapa sebenarnya Kyuubi itu? Di mana dia bersembunyi?_ Sasuke membatin, benar-benar ingin menemukan keberadaan sang ketua Anbu yang suka sekali bermain kucing-kucingan. Padahal Sasuke sudah mengerahkan berbagai pasukan elit untuk mencari buronon kelas kakap itu, tapi sampai sekarang hasilnya tetap saja nihil, kalaupun ada, pasukannya pasti akan terlambat dalam bertindak untuk menangkap Kyuubi berserta antek-anteknya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, para pejabat tinggi yang lagi berdiskusi langsung terdiam serentak melihat sang Raja agung berdiri dari singgasanannya.

Hening.., tanpa berkomentar apapun Sasuke langsung mengayunkan langkahnya meninggalkan ruangan sesuka hatinya. Semua orang menunduk hormat memberi jalan padanya. Sasuke hanya ingin menghirup udara segar di luar untuk merilekskan pikirannya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan tentang manusia bertopeng rubah itu.

Ketika sampai di luar, Sasuke memandang langit biru cerah di atas. Dan entah mengapa, setiap kali ia memandang langit cerah tak berawan itu membuat Sasuke ingat akan eksistensi Naruto di pikirannya. Gadis itu benar-benar bisa membuat Sasuke penasaran setengah mati. Dia begitu cantik, anggun, mempesona, terpelajar, dan ia juga sangat pintar. Naruto itu seperti mawar yang cantik tapi berduri menyakitkan, seolah tidak ingin siapapun mendekatinya. Ia seolah membangun tembok pembatas tak kasat mata kepada siapapun yang berusaha mendekatinya. Sungguh hebat pesona gadis itu.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping kiri, nampak seorang prajurit berbadan kekar dan berambut jingga (Juugo) berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yang Mulia..." Sapanya hormat sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam.

"Apa kau sudah menyampaikan kirimanku?" Tanya Sasuke _to do point_ kepada Juugo.

"Sudah, Yang Mulia..." Jawab Juugo cepat.

"Lalu, apa dia menolaknya, atau mungkin membuang perhiasan itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, penasaran.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia." Sanggah Juugo penuh dengan kesopan santunan. "Nona Uzumaki menerima hadiah Anda. Dan dia mengucapkan terimakasih atas kemurah hatian Anda." Katanya lagi, menyampaikan pesan terimakasih Naruto.

Alis Sasuke bertaut, ada perasaan heran di pikirannya. Awalnya Sasuke sangat yakin, menurut prediksinya, Naruto akan menolak dengan mentah segala benda pemberian Sasuke atau mungkin membuangnya ke bak sampah. Tapi kenapa dia menerimanya dengan sangat mudah sekali?

_Perempuan munafik, _pikirnya menghina Naruto yang dianggapnya hanyalah besar mulut saja ketika mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang. Tapi toh nyatanya perhiasan mewah super mahal itu tetap diembatnya juga. "Semua perempuan itu sama saja." Gumamnya seorang diri sambil menyeringai angkuh.

Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan Juugo yang masih berdiri di tempat. Sasuke akan pergi untuk menemui Naruto, ada banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan dengan perempuan itu, dan kali ini Sasuke yakin perempuan munafik itu tidak akan bisa lolos lagi dari jeratan Sasuke.

Dan tanpa Sasuke atau pun Juuga sadari. Ada sepasang mata _emerlard_ yang menatap mereka tajam, menguping pembicaraan mereka dari awal hingga akhir. Sang pemilik mata indah yang bernama Sakura itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Bangsat!" Makinya, entah kepada siapa. Ia murka begitu mengetahui isu yang diberitahu oleh kakaknya Sasori ternyata terbukti kebenarannya, Sasuke sedang berusaha menggait perempuan lain yang memiliki marga Uzumaki. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." Desisnya tajam dengan hawa kebencian yang mendalam.

* * *

Setiap sore hari Naruto pasti akan pergi ke belakang perkarangan rumahnya untuk mengunjungi taman bunga yang dirawatnya.

Ia seorang diri di sana, menyirami bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran dengan cantiknya.

"Kau semakin terlihat mempesona dikelilingi bunga seperti itu."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang telah melontarkan kata-kata gombal yang bisa membuatnya sakit perut. Dan ketika melihat orang tersebut, ia harus mati-matian untuk tidak mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada pemuda sok tampan di depannya, Uchiha Sasuke, si Raja lalim.

Tidak ingin menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke, Naruto kembali mengerjakan aktifitanya yang sempat sedikit tertunda tadi -menyirami tanaman- dan menganggap Sasuke hanyalah patung dungu yang tak bergerak.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan perhiasan yang aku berikan?" Tanya Sasuke langsung masuk ke pokok permasalahan, sekaligus bermaksud menyindir Naruto yang katanya tidak tertarik dengan uang atau harta kekayaan Sasuke.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas, dengan _cool-nya_ dan muka tak berdosa Naruto menjawab. "Aku sudah menjualnya." Jujur.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. _Apa lagi sekarang?_ Pikirnya. "Oh, seharusnya kau tinggal bilang kalau kau lebih suka uang ketimbang perhiasan." Jawab Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau Naruto lebih memerlukan uang ketimbang perhiasan yang hanya bisa jadi aksesoris tubuh.

Naruto menatap lurus bola mata kelam Sasuke. "Dibandingkan kau menghambur-hamburkan uangmu untuk diberikan untukku, bukankah lebih baik kau menggunakannya untuk kepentingan rakyat Konoha yang kurang mampu?" Naruto menyarankan untuk sekedar mengingatkan Sasuke kalau di Konoha banyak terdapat masyarakat yang melarat karena ulah Raja yang egois yaitu Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke tidak kuasa menahan tawanya mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Aku tidak punya kepentingan dengan mereka." Ucap Sasuke cuek dengan wajah arogantnya. Bikin Naruto makin muak melihatnya. "Berbeda dengan dirimu yang kuanggap istimewa." Katanya lagi terang-terangan mengatakan kalau Naruto itu istimewa bagi Sasuke. Jika itu wanita lain yang mendengarnya, wanita itu pasti meleleh dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Tapi sayang, ini Naruto, dia tidak suka dengan jawaban Sasuke, terutama dibagian yang pertama, yang menyatakan kalau dia tidak peduli dengan rakyatnya sendiri.

Naruto kembali berkutat untuk merawat bunganya, tidak ingin beradu argument dengan sang Kaisar yang notebenenya sangatlah keras kepala dan tidak ingin mendengar opini orang lain, percuma bicara panjang-panjang kalau tidak didengarkan, pikirnya.

Sasuke yang merasa dicuekin merasa sedikit kesal. Ia berjalan menuju Naruto yang sibuk menyirami bunga-bunga. Entah kenapa ada hasrat yang bergejolak di dalam tubuh Sasuke untuk memeluk tubuh langsing nan indah milik Naruto begitu melihatnya dari belakang.

Dan tanpa basa-basi ia mengikuti hasrat itu, didekapnya tubuh Naruto dari belakang, erat.

Naruto langsung terkesikap dibuatnya. Panik akan serangan dadakan, ia berontak, tapi sayang Sasuke tetap ngotot untuk memeluk tubuh Naruto. Dengan penuh nafsu, diciuminya leher jejang Naruto dari belakang, bikin mata Naruto melotot horror. Ini pelecehan! Pikir Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Erang Naruto ditengah aksi berontaknya. Dan dengan sikunya Naruto menyikut dada Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya, membuat dekapan Sasuke mengendur, dan kesempatan itu digunakan Naruto untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Namun na'as, Sasuke berhasil memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto, lalu Sasuke menarik Naruto hingga tubuh Naruto limbung dan terhempas ke tanah.

Kesempatan emas seperti ini tidak akan pernah dilewatkan oleh orang seperti Sasuke. Ditindihnya tubuh Naruto dengan cara mengunci kedua tangan Naruto. Lalu, dengan segera ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, langsung dicium dan dilumatnya bibir ranum Naruto dengan rakus.

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak dengan sempurna. _Astaga!_ Batinnya panik sekaligus takjub, tak percaya ciuman pertamanya akan direbut oleh seorang lelaki, Sasuke pula orangnya.

Naruto berusaha berontak, ia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan agar Sasuke tidak bisa menciumi bibirnya, tapi tetap saja bibir dan lidah Sasuke menggerayangi wajah Naruto dengan sangat leluasa.

Sialan! Maki Naruto dalam hati, karena di saat genting seperti ini dia yang biasanya sangatlah hebat kalau soal pertarungan malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, merasa jijik dengan bibir Sasuke yang melumat bibirnya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto dibuat terkejut begitu menyadari tangan dingin Sasuke berusaha menyelusup masuk ke dalam bajunya. _CELAKA!_ Pikir Naruto panik tingkat tinggi. Karena jika Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam baju Naruto, maka pasti Sasuke akan sadar kalau benda yang menonjol di dada Naruto itu bukanlah payudara, akan tetapi silikon, dan statusnya sebagai laki-laki akan terbongkar! '_Ini benar-benar bahaya!'_ Pikir Naruto, merasa ini adalah akhir dunia.

Dan apakah penyamaran Naruto akan terbongkar? Yah, kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya saja! Diriku sudah capek ngetik dengan gerak kilat sesuai permintaan para _reviews_ yang budiman.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan terimakasih juga bagi para _readers_ yang ngeFav and Follow nih Story. Dan sorry nggak bisa bales review-nya satu-satu.

Sekali lagi aku minta pendapatnya untuk fic ini...

XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : _Bukan punya saia._

**The Prince Behind the Mask**

Ch. 3

* * *

Naruto terkejut begitu menyadari tangan dingin Sasuke berusaha menyelusup masuk ke dalam bajunya. _CELAKA!_ Pikir Naruto panik tingkat tinggi. Karena jika tangan Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam baju Naruto, maka pasti Sasuke akan sadar kalau benda yang menonjol di dada Naruto itu bukanlah payudara, akan tetapi silikon, dan statusnya sebagai laki-laki akan terbongkar! '_Ini benar-benar bahaya!'_ Pikir Naruto, merasa ini adalah akhir dunia.

Tangan Sasuke terus berusaha menyelusup masuk ke dalam baju Naruto. Agak sedikit kesulitan karena dia hanya bisa melakukannya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang satunya digunakan untuk menahan Naruto. Terlebih, Naruto terus berontak seperti benteng ngamuk dengan tenaga yang luar biasa, benar-benar membuat Sasuke kewalahan dengan keringat yang menguncur deras karena harus menggunakan tenaga ekstra untuk meredam kekuatan Naruto. Terpaksa, ia harus melepaskan ciumannya di bibir pink Naruto. Ia harus konsen untuk membuka baju Naruto, meskipun ia harus merobek paksa baju tersebut. "Diamlah!" Geramnya sudah mulai emosi, tidak sabaran untuk menelanjangi Naruto.

_'SREK!'_

Dirobeknya baju Naruto dengan kasar, mengekspos bahu kiri Naruto yang dibalut kulit mulus berwarna karamel madu yang eksotis. Sasuke menyeringai senang melihatnya. Tidak salah ia memilih Naruto. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang cantik, tetapi tubuhnya pun elok, maksudnya bahunya saja sudah dapat menggugah nafsu birahi seorang lelaki seperti Sasuke. Apa lagi tubuh telanjang bulatnya, Sasuke sudah tak sabar untuk melihatnya.

Sasuke semakin bernafsu, dengan semangat dan kasar ia mencoba membuka baju Naruto.

_Sialan!_ Maki Naruto dalam hati. Ia semakin memperkuat pertahanannya, jika sampai identitasnya terkuak maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Naruto untuk meminta pertolongan karena mengingat para anak buahnya -Anbu- selalu _stand by_ menjaga Naruto. Saat ini pun para prajurit Anbu -tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke- mengelilingi Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang bergulat di atas tanah. Mereka menunggu aba-aba sang ketua Kyuubi untuk menyingkirkan, menghajar, ataupun langsung membunuh sang Kaisar.

Tapi tidak!

Naruto tidak ingin melakukan hal itu sekarang. Belum saatnya Naruto menggerakkan anak buahnya. Naruto tidak ingin ambil resiko. Terlalu berbahaya jika ia menggerakkan pasukan Anbu untuk menolongnya saat ini. Jika Sasuke selamat dari serangan mendadak dari para anak buahnya, maka Sasuke akan sadar kalau Uzumaki Naruto memiliki hubungan dengan Anbu, lalu itu sama saja dengan menjadi buronan Negara.

Naruto tidak ingin menanggalkan salah satu topengnya yang menutupi identitasnya sebagai Putra semata wayangnya Namikaze Minato, maupun identitasnya sebagai Kyuubi. Ia masih memerlukan statusnya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto.

Lagipula Naruto tidak ingin Uchiha Sasuke mati dengan cara yang mudah. Ia harus menderita dulu, menderita sampai akhir hayatnya.

_'BUAGH!'_

Ketika ada kesempatan, tanpa ampun dan tanpa ragu, ditonjoknya wajah tampan Sasuke dengan keras. Bikin tubuh Sasuke terdorong ke belakang.

_'DUAGHK!'_

Serangan kedua, berupa tendangan maut a la Naruto dilancarkannya tepat ke dada Sasuke. Langsung, tubuh Sasuke terpental ke belakang. "Uhuk, uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, dan satu tangan lagi memegang dadanya. Tendangan Naruto tadi tepat mengenai titik vital Sasuke. Mulutnya pun sekarang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan Pipi putihnya membiru karena terkena tonjokan Naruto.

Naruto langsung meringsut mundur ke belakang sambil membetulkan letak bajunya yang sudah terkoyak tapi masih bisa dikategorikan aman.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan sesi acara terbatuk-batuknya menatap Naruto tajam, sorot matanya bisa membuat siapapun bergidik. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto, mata biru itu membalas tatapan sang Raja tidak kalah tajam, tak takut sama sekali. "Kau benar-benar lelaki rendahan." Desis Naruto dengan aura melecehkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diam, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai, seringainya melebar, terlihat aneh atau bisa dibilang psycho. "Khu... Khu..." Tawanya tertahan. "HAHAHAHAHA." Tawanya pun pecah, keras, menggelegar seperti tawa seorang maniak yang gila. "HAHAHAHA!"

Alis Naruto mengernyit melihat tingkah aneh bin ajaib dari Sasuke, agak sedikit ngeri melihat orang tertawa-tawa gaje seperti orang gila. Kewaspadaan Naruto meningkat, siapa tahu Sasuke memang sudah tidak waras lagi kemudian menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta. Naruto pun bisa merasakan para anak buahnya yang berada di sekitanya semakin awas saja mengamati Sasuke.

"AHAHAHA..." Sasuke tertawa sambil mencengkram rambut raven-nya sendiri. "Pukulan dan tendanganmu benar-benar hebat!" Puji Sasuke ditengah-tengah tawanya. Lalu, tiba-tiba hening, Sasuke berhenti tertawa, sunyi, situasi kengerian pun semakin meningkat drastis. Aura Sasuke terlihat benar-benar gelap. Mungkin tidak salah masyarakat Konoha menyebutnya _The King of Evil,_ karena saat ini Sasuke memang terlihat seperti Lucifer.

Mata onix Sasuke menatap fokus ke manik _sapphire_ Naruto. Jantung Naruto terasa berhenti berdekat tatkala ia melihat onix hitam sekelam malam tak berbintang milik Sasuke perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah semerah darah dengan dua megamata berputar di dalamnya.

_Sharingan _telah aktif.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. _Gawat!_ Pikirnya, nampaknya Sasuke telah benar-benar marah dengan tingkah Naruto barusan -memukul dan menendang Sasuke- sehingga _Sharingan-pun_ aktif. Terlebih Naruto tidak suka melihat bola mata itu.

Mata merah itu membuat para Uchiha menjadi sombong, dan berfikir mereka adalah manusia yang istimewa.

Suatu saat nanti, Naruto bersumpah, akan mencongkel mata yang menjadi kebanggaan klan Uchiha!

Seringai angkuh nan arogant membingkai wajah rupawan Sasuke dengan bola mata merahnya. "Kau tahu apa hukuman bagi orang yang berani memukulku, ahn?" Tanyanya serius, menyorot mata Naruto dengan intimidasi yang kuat.

Naruto hanya diam, tidak ingin menjawab, ia menunggu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Lagipula Naruto sudah tahu hukuman apa yang selama ini dijatuhkan Sasuke kepada orang-orang yang berani menentangnya, tentu saja jawabannya adalah hukuman mati dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi.

"Tangan dan kakimu akan aku potong." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lalu seluruh isi perutmu akan aku keluarkan dan kuberikan kepada anjing-anjing peliharaanku." Sambungnya lagi, sadis. "Kemudian tubuhmu yang sudah tidak bertangan, berkaki ataupun tidak berisi itu akan aku pajang seperti bendera di alun-alun kota sampai membusuk." Sasuke berkata masih dengan seringai tampan yang senantiasa tertempel di bibir seksinya.

Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengarnya. Apa Sasuke sudah benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh Naruto? Awalnya Naruto mengira -dengan penuh percaya diri tentunya- kalau Sasuke benar-benar tertarik kepada dirinya atau mungkin mencintainya, sehingga meskipun ia memukul wajah Sasuke sampai berdarah, sang Kaisar tampan nan kejam itu akan mengampuninya, atau setidaknya mengurangi hukumannya. Tapi ternyata hal itu sama sekali tidak berlaku, Sasuke memang tidak punya hati. Sejak awal lelaki laknat itu memang tidak mencintai Naruto, ia hanya tertarik kepada Naruto untuk memenuhi nafsunya.

Kalau sudah seperti ini apa boleh buat, pikir Naruto. Jika Sasuke benar-benar birfikir untuk menghabisi Naruto, maka itu juga hal yang harus dilakukan Naruto. Darah harus dibalas dengan darah. Nyawapun harus dibalas dengan nyawa.

"Kau harus bersyukur."

Perkataan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke membuat alis Naruto menekuk.

"Karena kau adalah orang pertama yang aku bebaskan dari hukuman tersebut." Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya, memberitahu kalau dia tidak akan menghukum mati Naruto, dan dia sudah mengampuni gadis bersurai pirang yang ada di hadapannya.

Naruto hanya terdiam, menatap Sasuke dengan alis yang masih menekuk dalam.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sorot yang tidak bisa dibaca, tatapannya tegas dan kuat, namun ada kelembutan di sana. "Sudah ku bilang bukan? Kau istimewa bagiku." Ucap Sasuke, membuat Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. _Apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku, mencintaiku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto?_ Naruto membatin.

Sasuke menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia menghela nafas sambil menutup mata merahnya. "Kalian yang sejak tadi mengintip, keluarlah!" Titah Sasuke tiba-tiba, bikin mata Naruto langsung terbelalak abnormal dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan.

Apa Sasuke sadar kalau dia telah dikepung oleh pasukan Anbu?

_'Sret!'_

Seorang lelaki muncul secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menghadap ke depan Sasuke, ia berlutut hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja Sasuke. "Maaf atas ketidaksopanan hamba Yang Mulia." Ujarnya sopan kepada Sasuke. Sukses bikin Naruto jadi cengo melihatnya.

Siapa pula lelaki misterius yang tiba-tiba nongol ini? Pikir Naruto, merasa janggal, karena lelaki ini mengenakan pakaian khas pasukan elit kerajaan Konoha dengan wajah yang ditutupi topeng. Tetapi lelaki ini bukanlah Anbu.

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, merasakan hawa orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, menghitung. "Apa mereka semua anak buahmu?" Tanyanya kepada lelaki misterius yang berlutut di depannya.

Lelaki misterius itu terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab. "Iya, Yang Mulia..." Akunya.

Alis Naruto semakin menekuk dalam mendengarnya. Siapa lelaki misterius ini? Kenapa dia mengatakan prajurit Anbu adalah anak buahnya? Naruto jadi penasaran setengah mati.

Nampaknya Sasuke sukses kena kibuli.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada lelaki misterius tersebut. Warna matanya sudah berubah menjadi normal kembali.

"Yang Mulia Ibunda Ratu ingin menemui Anda." Jawab lelaki misterius itu, menyampaikan maksud tujuannya datang menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar kalau ibunya, Mikoto, ingin menemuinya. Pandangan matanya kembali mengarah ke Naruto, lalu kembali ke arah prajurit Konoha yang berlutut di depannya. "Begitu." Komentarnya singkat.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, atau pamit kepada Naruto, Sasuke langsung berbalik, mengayunkan kaki jenjangnya untuk meninggalkan Naruto, keluar dari perkarangan belakang rumah Naruto. Begitulah Sasuke di mata Naruto, datang tak dijemput, pulang pun tak diantar, benar-benar seperti hantu.

Lelaki misterius yang sejak tadi berlutut membelakangi Naruto, perlahan berdiri. Ia berbalik untuk menatap Naruto. Manik hitamnya terlihat dari lubang mata topeng yang dikenakannya.

Saat itulah Naruto baru sadar, kalau lelaki itu adalah _dia._ Naruto menyeringai kecil menyadarinya.

Lelaki misterius yang ternyata adalah mata-mata dari Naruto untuk menyelusup masuk ke istana, membungkukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat kepada sang ketua Anbu. Lalu secepat kilat menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seseorang bertanya dan muncul dari atas dahan pohon yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, mendapati Kakashi lah orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan tadi.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini." Ujarnya ambigu menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Lelaki cantik bermata biru indah itu berjalan, mendekati salah satu bunga mawar merah yang dirawatnya. Dipetiknya mawar itu dengan tangan kosong, tak dipedulikannya tangannya yang luka tergores ataupun tertusuk duri-duri tajam dari tangkai bunga mawar tersebut.

Darah segar menetes dari jemari lentik Naruto. Dilumurinya bunga mawar merah itu dengan darahnya sendiri. "Kau tahu, Kakashi." Panggil Naruto kepada Kakashi yang masih berdiam diri di tempat. "Mungkin kau benar, aku harus menerima tawaran Uchiha Sasuke untuk menikah dengannya." Ujar Naruto, mengungkit-ungkit pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi sebelumnya. "Bukankah dengan begitu aku bisa lebih leluasa berdiri di sampingnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan sorot mata berbinar polos.

"Dan dengan begitu, aku bisa membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan." Sambungnya dengan senyum licik khas Kyuubi yang terukir di bibirnya. Kelopak bunga mawar yang menghitam karena terkena darah Naruto dicabutnya satu persatu. "Pelan-pelan, akan aku bunuh dia secara pelan-pelan." Desisnya berbahaya. "Ku buat dia jatuh cinta padaku, tergila-gila padaku, kemudian hancur karena cinta terkutuknya! AHAHAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa kesenangan sambil berputar-putar -menari- di tengah padang bunga yang indah. "Akan aku bunuh dia! Akan aku bunuh dia!" Teriak Naruto, girang. Tak peduli, cuek, jika ada orang yang mendengar atau melihatnya bertingkah tak waras seperti sekarang.

"Bagaimana Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia meminta tanggapan Kakashi akan ide barunya.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Mata sayunya memandang lelaki berpakaian wanita di depannya. Naruto memang punya banyak topeng yang terkadang masih menjadi misteri untuk Kakashi. Terkadang dia bersikap baik, lembut dan pengertian, juga polos, terlihat bersinar di mata setiap orang. Tetapi Naruto juga punya sisi gelap yang bisa membuat orang-orang merinding, ia licik dan kejam, dipenuhi oleh dendam yang mendalam.

Naruto itu seperti bunglon, berubah-ubah dan mengecoh semua orang. Sangat pintar memerankan perannya.

"Yah.., itu terserah kau." Komentar Kakashi singkat dan apa adanya. Semuanya memang terserah Naruto. Naruto lah ketuanya, dan tugas Kakashi adalah melindungi dan mewujudkan apapun yang diinginkan Naruto, meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

* * *

"Ada apa?" Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke bertanya, begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan mewah nan megah, menghadap seorang perempuan cantik bersurai hitam indah, Uchiha Mikoto.

Manik hitam berkilau Mikoto yang sama persis seperti milik Sasuke, anak bungsunya, menatap sang anak. "Kemana saja kau, Sasuke?" Tanyanya lembut, penuh dengan aura keibuan yang kuat.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke cepat dengan nada yang tak peduli. Ia beprilaku tak sopan kepada ibunya sendiri.

Mikoto yang sedang duduk santai mengambil gelas yang ada di meja di hadapannya, menyesap teh hangat yang ada di dalam gelas itu. "Aku dengar akhir-akhir ini kau sering keluar tanpa pengawal seorang pun." Mikoto kembali berkata.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menjawab perkataan ibundanya.

"Tidak tahukah kau kalau di luar sana sangat berbahaya?" Tanya Mikoto, menekan setiap ucapannya, bermaksud menyadarkan Sasuke akan keberadaan para pemberontak -Anbu- yang akhir-akhir ini semakin menjadi.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum angkuh mendengarnya. "Lalu, apakah aku harus takut?" Tantangnya, seolah menganggap para pasukan Anbu hanyalah serangga kecil yang dapat dengan mudah dimusnahkan oleh Uchiha bungsu. "Ibu.., aku bukanlah seorang pengecut." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

"Ini bukan soal menjadi pengecut atau tidak, Sasuke." Sanggah Mikoto tenang. "Tapi kau harus tahu, mereka mengincar kepalamu." Mikoto mengingatkan akan tujuan Kyuubi yang ingin memenggal kepala Sasuke.

"Ahahaha...!" Sasuke langsung tertawa lepas. "Bukan hanya dia yang mengincar kepalaku, Ibu. Bukan hanya dia." Ujar Sasuke mengulang perkataannya, penuh dengan tekanan di setiap katanya. Ia menyeringai licik. "Tapi aku juga." Katanya, memberitahu kalau Sasuke juga ingin memenggal kepala Kyuubi, buronan terbesar Konoha, ketua pemberontak pasukan Anbu. "Lagipula-" Sasuke berjalan ke salah satu pengawal kerajaan yang berdiri tegap untuk menjaga sang ibunda Ratu. Ia mencabut pedang yang tersampir di pinggang pengawal tersebut. Dipandanginya pedang panjang yang berkilau tajam itu. "-ini hanyalah soal memenggal kepala manusia." Sambungnya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya cepat, hingga...

_'CRASH!'_

Darah segar berwarna merah menguncur deras dari sebuah leher yang tak berkepala.

Sasuke memenggal kepala pengawal yang berdiri tegap tadi, ia membunuh tanpa rasa bersalah atau perasaan apapun, ia hanya ingin memenggal kepala manusia untuk memberikan contoh kepada Ibunda Ratunya kalau Sasuke Uchiha itu adalah lelaki yang hebat.

Tubuh pengawal itu ambruk dengan kepalanya menggelinding ke bawah kaki Sasuke.

"KYAAA!" Teriak para maid yang berdiri di samping Mikoto, wajah mereka memucat disajikan pemandangan ekstrim oleh sang Kaisar Konoha. Para pengawal yang lainpun melotot horror melihat tingkah gila Sasuke, mereka takut kalau-kalau Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama pada diri mereka.

Dan Mikoto hanya memandang datar kelakuan anak bungsunya tersebut. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Komentar Mikoto tenang, sambil kembali meminum teh hangatnya, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan banyaknya darah yang membanjiri lantai tempat dia berpijak, ataupun bau amis yang mengeluar dari darah segar tersebut.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku pergi." Pamit Sasuke sambil menancapkan pedang di genggamannya ke kepala pengawal yang sudah tak berbadan itu.

_'Crek!'_

Pedang itu menancap di kepala tersebut. Cairan otak berlendirnya pun keluar.

Uchiha Sasuke memang Raja yang kejam, bahkan kepada bawahannya sendiri. Dengan angkuhnya ia berjalan meninggalkan ibunya Mikoto ataupun para pengawal dan maid yang memandangnya horor.

"Sasuke." Panggil Mikoto tiba-tiba, refleks membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti, ia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ibunya.

Mata Mikoto menyorot tajam nan menyelidik. "Jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang menyebabkan wajahmu membiru seperti itu?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran, karena wajah tampan nan mulus anaknya ada luka lebam seperti habis ditonjok seseorang.

Sasuke langsung terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Dipegannya bekas tonjokan Naruto tadi, masih nyeri, pukulan Naruto tadi memang sungguh dahsyat. "Aku hanya terpeleset dan jatuh." Jawab Sasuke, mengarang cerita asal, berbohong untuk melindungi Naruto.

Manik hitam Mikoto masih menyorot tajam, sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Begitu..." Komentarnya singkat, meskipun Mikoto tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke berbohong, hanya saja ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

Sasuke kembali keluar dari ruangan besar tersebut, hingga menghilang dari penglihatan Mikoto.

Mikoto melirik sekilas mayat yang tersaji di depannya. "Singkirkan benda menjijikan itu." Perintahnya dingin kepada para bawahannya. Tidak merasa kasian atau bersalah sama sekali akan nasib pengawal yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Karena Uchiha Mikoto pun adalah seorang Ibunda Ratu yang kejam.

Buah jatuh memang tidak akan jauh dari pohonnya. Begitu pun seorang anak pasti akan mirip dengan orang tuanya. Dengan kata lain, baik Mikoto atau pun Sasuke, mereka sama-sama kejamnya.

_"Nara!"_ Panggil Mikoto agak keras.

Seorang lelaki bertopeng -yang menjemput Sasuke tadi- muncul dan berlutut di depan Mikoto. "Iya Yang Mulia..." Sahutnya.

"Katakan padaku, dimana kau menemukan Sasuke tadi?" Introgasinya kepada bawahan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Nara tadi melepas topengnya, mata hitamnya yang terlihat selalu mengantuk memandang manik sang Ibunda Ratu. "Yang Mulia Raja Sasuke pergi ke distrik tiga belas untuk menemui seorang perempuan bernama Uzumaki Naruto." Ujarnya dengan seringai khasnya.

Alis Mikoto mengernyit mendengar nama itu. "Apa? Uzumaki Naruto?" Gumamnya. Siapa gadis itu, kenapa rasanya namanya sangatlah familiar, pikir Mikoto. "Untuk apa Sasuke menemuinya?" Tanya Mikoto lagi, meskipun ia sudah bisa menebak kalau Sasuke sedang mau menambah istri lagi, tapi tidak ada salahnyakan bertanya.

"Yang Mulia Raja meminta Nona Uzumaki untuk menjadi selirnya." Kata sang pengawal yang merupakan mata-mata dari Naruto itu. "Hanya saja Nona Uzumaki menolak dengan tegas hal tersebut." Ujarnya jujur.

Alis Mikoto semakin mengerut dengan mimik wajah yang mengeras. Telinganya panas mendengar kalau anaknya yang tampan nan gagah tiada duanya itu ditolak oleh seorang wanita. KURANG AJAR! Pikirnya. "Bawa gadis jalang itu kehadapanku!" Titah Mikoto mutlak. Ia ingin menemui gadis yang sudah menghina anak bungsunya. "Akan aku buat dia mau menikahi Sasuke!" Ujarnya, berpendirian teguh untuk selalu mewujudkan setiap hal yang diinginkan anaknya.

Pemuda yang bernama Nara, atau bernama lengkap _Shikamaru Nara,_ sang _Double Agent_ menyeringai licik. _Semuanya memang terjadi sesuai rencana, _pikirnya.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

* * *

"Kau yakin perempuan itu tinggal di sini?" Sakura, istri pertama Sasuke, sang Ratu Konoha memandang sebuah kota kecil di daerah distrik tiga belas.

Orang yang duduk di samping Sakura mengangguk dengan mantab. "Sangat yakin!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aku harap kau tidak salah, Sasori." Gumam Sakura kepada sang kakak yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hey, ayolah Sakura, aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamukan?" Goda pemuda berwajah umut itu. "Aku ini adalah saudara yang baik." Ujarnya lagi membanggakan diri sendiri.

Sakura cuman mendengus sambil memutar bola mata _emerlard-nya_ bosan. "Aku harap memang begitu." Tanggapnya.

Mata _emerlard-nya_ kembali menatap kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dari kereta kecil yang sedang dinaikinya.

"Lalu apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba, penasaran dengan jalan pikir adiknya. "Apa kau ingin menemui gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu?" Tanyanya lagi. "Kau pasti akan iri dengan kecantikan yang dia punya." Sasori berujar, memanas-manasi Sakura. Bikin Sakura menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Kalau begitu akan aku hancurkan wajahnya itu." Ucap Sakura ketus.

Sasori hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ketus dari adiknya yang sangat tempramental ini.

"Sasori," Panggil Sakura serius dengan aura dingin yang sangat kentara. "Malam ini, bakar seluruh distrik tiga belas, bunuh mereka semua, terutama gadis yang bernama Uzumaki itu. Buat semuanya agar terlihat seperti kecelakaan." Perintah Sakura kepada sang kakak. "Aku ingin tubuh wanita pelacur itu hangus dengan wajah buruk rupa yang tidak bisa dikenali." Katanya lagi.

Sasori mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Kau tidak ingin menemuinya dulu sebelum membunuhnya?" Tanya Sasori polos.

Sakura tersenyum licik. "Aku hanya akan menemuinya setelah dia menjadi seonggok mayat yang buruk." Katanya dingin.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mata indah Sakura menatap lautan manusia yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi lautan api. Ia menyeringai phsyco. "Maaf Sasuke, gadis yang kau sukai itu akan mati menjadi arang." Desisnya halus sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

**_Bersambung_**

* * *

Jika ceritanya semakin aneh, abal, alurnya kecepatan, atau seperangkat kekurangan lainnya, tolong kasih tau aku, berikan keritikan halus yang membangun.

Dan bagi para _Readers_ yang sudah berkenan memberikan komentarnya berupa _Review_ aku ucapkan Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Reviews kalian sangat berharga untuk _Author_ galau seperti diriku, wkwkwk...

Kemaren banyak banget yg ngeluh kalau chapter 2 kependekan, dan aku yakin chapter yang ini nggak kalah pendeknya, haha... _*Kabuuurr...!*_

XD


	4. Chapter 4

_Namikaze Minato sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya, ia gelisah, ia panik, dan ia juga merasa takut. Berulang kali lelaki tampan bersurai pirang itu berjalan bolak-balik, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang tak kunjung didapatkannya. "Apa masih belum juga?" Tanyanya dengan gusar, tidak sabaran._

"_Tenanglah, Yang Mulia…" Tegur seorang pelayan yang berdiri beberapa meter di samping sang Raja, berusaha menangkan Raja Konoha yang sedang dilanda gelisah. "Yang Mulia Ratu Kushina berserta bayi Anda pasti baik-baik saja." Kata pelayan itu lagi._

_Minato menghela nafas, ini seperti bukan dirinya. Seharusnya seorang Namikaze Minato adalah orang yang berpribadi tenang, selalu bersikap dingin dalam menghadapi segala macam masalah, bukan terbawa emosi kalut seperti ini. Ia menyandarkan punggung kokohnya ke dinding di belakangnya untuk menopang posisi berdirinya. Saat ini ia tidak bisa merasa tenang barang sedetikpun. Hanya saja, kegelisahan Minato ini bukan disebabkan karena panik memikirkan Kushina –istrinya- yang sedang berjuang mati-matian melahirkan sang buah hati mereka. Kushina adalah wanita yang kuat, Minato percaya hal itu, wanita cantik berambut merah itu pasti sanggup melewati proses bersalinnya dengan lancar._

_Yang menjadi pikiran bagi Minato adalah seperti apa anaknya nanti. Minato memijit kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran-pikiran negative yang terbesit di otaknya. "Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja… itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Itu cuma ramalan konyol." Gumamnya, berusaha meyakinkan opininya sendiri._

'_Krieeet…'_

"_Ooeekk… oeeek…"_

_Pintu besar berwarna coklat yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat kini terbuka, diiringi dengan suara tangisan bayi yang sehat._

_Minato menutup matanya, tidak siap untuk melihat maupun mendengar kenyataan. Ia begitu takut jika segala pikiran negatifnya berubah menjadi kenyataan._

"_Yang Mulia, persalinan sudah berjalan dengan lancar." Ucap seorang pelayan yang baru keluar dari pintu yang terbuka tadi. "Ibu dan dua bayinya selamat." Tambahnya lagi, memberikan informasi kepada sang Kaisar._

_Mata Minato yang sejak tadi tertutup terbuka begitu mendengar penuturan sang pelayan. Sinar sapphire-nya redup. Ia bukannya tidak senang mendapati anak dan istrinya selamat, hanya saja. "Dua…?" Gumamnya lirih._

"_Anak Anda kembar, satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki."_

_Minato tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya dengan tumpuan dua kakinya, ia membiarkan gaya gravitasi bumi membawa tubuh tingginya meringsut jatuh perlahan ke lantai dengan punggung yang tetap bersandar di dinding._

"_Yang Mulia!" Teriak para pelayan yang melihat kaisar mereka terjatuh. "Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya mereka panik._

"_Ini memang sudah menjadi takdir…" Lirih Minato miris. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Sebagai seorang Raja sekaligus Ayah, ia harus bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Tapi keputusan apapun yang dia ambil semua itu hanyalah bersikap kebohongan. Ia akan menjadi seorang Raja yang munafik, sekaligus menjadi ayah yang kejam, egois, tapi itulah kenyataan yang harus diambilnya. "Bunuh bayi itu…" Desis Minato pelan, mematikan perasaan kasih sayang di hatinya. "Bunuh salah satu dari bayi itu." Perintahnya mutlak. "Yang manapun terserah, bunuh salah satu dari mereka!" Titahnya, meminta para bawahannya membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri._

_Minato bangkit berdiri, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melihat kondisi Kushina maupun rupa anaknya yang baru lahir. Minato tahu, saat ini ia seperti pria paling biadab di dunia. Tapi memang inilah kenyataannya, jika ingin bertahan, pengorbanan memang harus dilakukan, mungkin Minato bisa beranggapan bahwa anak yang akan dibunuhnya itu sebagai tumbal yang setimpal untuk bisa tetap bertahan sebagai orang nomor satu di Negaranya. Tapi Minato juga sadar, kalau ini adalah awal dari segala tragedy yang akan menimpanya._

* * *

**oOo**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Prince Behind the Mask**

**By**

**RedRabbit is Dead!**

**.  
**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance, drama and Tragedy**

**Warning : AU | OOC | Secret Yaoi(?) | Crossdressing | Typo | dll**

**Ch. 4**

**oOo**

* * *

Kobaran api itu begitu besar, melahap dengan rakus apapun yang bersentuhan dengannya. Ratusan orang terkapar dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya. Menyedihkan, meskipun saat ini ada ratusan orang menjerit minta tolong, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang datang menolong mereka. Malahan, puluhan prajurit kerajaan yang berbadan besar -yang seharusnya menolong rakyatnya- malah menjadi sumber malapetaka ini. Mereka -para prajurit istana- menyirami rumah para warga dengan minyak tanah, kemudian dengan semena-menanya melemparkan balok kayu dengan api yang menyala di ujungnya.

"Hentikan!" Teriak seorang lelaki renta, berusaha menghalagi seorang prajurit kekar yang sedang berusaha membakar rumah lelaki renta tersebut. "Apa salah kami hingga kalian melakukan hal ini!" Teriaknya, tak terima menerima perlakuan semena-mena dari para prajurit negaranya sendiri. "Kumohon hentikan!" Pintanya sambil berlutut memeluk kaki si prajurit.

"Minggir!" Teriak prajurit kekar kepada pria renta yang memeluk kakinya. Ia lalu menyepak dan menendang kasar si pria tua itu, menyebabkan si pria tua penuh uban itu terguling-guling kemudian tersungkur dengan tragisnya di atas tanah. "KAKEK!" Jerit seorang bocah -cucunya- melihat sang kakek ditendang dengan tidak berprikemanusian. "Brengsek!" Makinya dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. "Jangan siksa kakekku!" Serunya nyaring, ia ingin menerjang prajurit kekar tersebut.

"Hentikan, Inari!" Cegah seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna hitam. Ia memeluk erat anak yang bernama Inari tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku, Ibu!" Inari berontak, ingin melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Akan tetapi sang ibu tetap mendekap sang anak dengan kuatnya.

Bocah kecil bernama Inari itu terus berontak. "Sampai kapan kita harus berdiam diri seperti ini, ibu! Sampai kapan kita membiarkan mereka memperlakukan kita seperti ini!" Serunya nyaring, mulai mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. "Kita juga manusia, meskipun kita miskin, kita juga punya harga diri!" Katanya lagi dengan penuh keberanian. "Kita berhak bahagia!"

"Diam kau, bocah!" Seorang prajurit berbadan gendut datang menghampiri Inari berserta ibunya. Ia menarik bocah berambut hitam itu dari dekapan sang ibu. Ia mengangkat tinggi Inari dengan satu tangannya yang mencekik si bocah. "Ugh..." Pekik Inari, kesakitan tak bisa bernafas.

"Lepaskan anakku!" Ibu Inari langsung histeris mendapati anaknya dicekik seperti itu. Ia berusaha menolong sang anak dengan memukul-mukul prajurit gendut tersebut.

"Cih!" Decak si prajurit gendut, kesal. Ia mengambil pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Kemudian, tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun ia menghunuskan pedangnya kepada perempuan berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya.

Mata Inari terbelalak lebar dengan horrornya. Ia ingin berteriak, meneriaki nama ibu tercintanya, tapi tak bisa karena lehernya sedang dicekik.

"TSUNAMI!" Teriak pria tua renta, meneriakki nama anak perempuannya begitu melihat sang anak terjatuh di atas tanah dengan darah yang membanjiri tubuhnya. "TSUNAMIII!" Teriaknya lagi, dengan air mata yang menetes dengan derasnya. Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok, ia mendekati putri semata wayangnyanya. "Tsunami! Tsunami..." Panggil pria tua bernama Tazuna tersebut, ia menggoncang-goncangkah tubuh putrinya, akan tetapi Tsunami sama sekali tidak bergeming. "KALIAN SEMUA BANGSAT!" Maki Tazuna kalap, memandang bengis para prajurit yang ada di hadapannya. "BANGSAAT...!" Teriaknya nyaring.

"DIAM!" Seorang prajurit datang, kemudian memukul Tazuna di wajah dengan balok kayu yang terdapat api di ujungnya, keras. Sehingga menyebabkan wajah Tazuna langsung melepuh karena mendapat luka bakar yang cukup parah, ia pun pingsan di tempat.

Prajurit gendut yang sejak tadi mengangkat Inari, melempar si bocah ke arah ibu dan kakeknya. Membiarkan sang bocah melihat lebih jelas bagaimana nasib tragis ibu dan kakeknya. Inari langsung histeris seperti orang gila, berteriak-teriak, menangis memanggil nama ibu dan kakeknya, berusaha membangunkan mereka.

"AHAHAHAHA..." Bukannya prihatin atau merasa bersalah, para prajurit yang melihat adegan itu malah ketawa-tawa kesetanan.

"Kita harus membunuh semua orang yang tinggal di distrik tiga belas ini, terutama gadis bernama Uzumaki Naruto, itu perintahnya." Ucap salah seorang prajurit. "Tapi masalahnya... Di mana gadis yang benama Uzumaki Naruto itu? Kita belum menemukannya." Sahut prajurit yang lain, mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit mendatangi Inari. "Hey... Bocah!" Tegurnya.

Inari menoleh, dengan wajah keras serta sorot mata kemarahan yang mendalam.

"Apa kau tahu di mana gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya prajurit itu _to do point._

Inari berdecak bengis. "Persetan dengan kalian semua!" Hinanya nyalang.

"Ck, kau benar-benar anak yang keras kepala, ya." Komentar si prajurit. "Bagaimana kalau begini saja, kau akan kami biarkan hidup jika kau mau memberitahu seperti apa dan di mana gadis Uzumaki itu." Kata Prajurit, memberikan penawaran.

Tatapan si bocah yang bernama Inari semakin bengis. "MATI SAJA KALIAN SANA!" Teriaknya menantang.

"BOCAH SIALAN!" Si prajurit langsung menendang Inari dengan kerasnya, menyebabkan tubuh kecil Inari terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang. "Jika kau tidak memberitahukan informasi yang kami inginkan, akan kami bakar ibu dan kakekmu ini!" Ancam si prajurit, sambil menunjuk ibu dan kakeknya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Mata Inari terbelalak mendengar ancaman tersebut. "Hentikan, JANGAN!" Pintanya histeris. "Jangan bakar ibu dan kakekku!" Serunya.

Para prajurit jahat itu lalu menyirami tubuh Tazuna dan Tsunami dengan minyak tanah. Bersiap membakar ayah dan anak itu hidup-hidup.

"IBU, KAKEK!" Teriak Inari, terisak melihat ibu dan kakeknya yang sangat disayanginya akan dibakar. "Kumohon jangan!" Pintanya, banjir air mata. "Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto!" Teriaknya dengan suara parau, menjawab pertanyaan para prajurit tadi dengan jujur. "Aku tidak tahu!" Teriaknya sekali lagi. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"

"Cih, tidak berguna." Komentar seorang prajurit. "Kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya kami membiarkan kalian hidup." Ucapnya enteng sambil berniat melemparkan balok kayu berapi ke arah Tazuna dan Tsunami.

"TIDAAK!" Teriak Inari histeris, merasa dunia sudah kiamat.

_'BUAGH!'_

Tiba-tiba, dengan kecepatan cahaya yang mengejutkan semua orang, muncul seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dengan topeng rubah di wajahnya. Ia berhasil melumpuhkan para prajurit laknat yang mengelilingi Inari beserta kakek dan ibunya.

"BAJINGAN! SIAPA KAU?" Seru salah seorang pengawal, nyalang. Ia langsung bangkit setelah beberapa detik yang lalu terlempar karena mendapat serangan mendadak dari sosok misterius yang bertingkah seperti pahlawan.

Begitu melihat rupa si pelaku, matanya membelalak, tak percaya akan menemui orang ini di tempat seperti ini. "KYU-KYUUBi?" Pekiknya, heran.

Kyuubi a.k.a Naruto memandang si prajurit yang meneriaki nama samarannya tadi. Di balik topengnya, mata biru Naruto memicing tajam. Ia merasa murka melihat kelakukan para prajurit biadab yang ada di hadapannya. "Katakan padaku, apakah sang Kaisar yang meminta kalian melakukan hal ini?" Tudingnya langsung, menuduh dalang semua kekacauan ini adalah ulah Uchiha Sasuke, si Raja lalim yang laknat.

Si prajurit terdiam sebentar. "Kami hanya menjalankan perintah dari keluarga kerajaan." Ujarnya memberitahu, kemudian ia menyeringai angkuh. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan buronan seperti dirimu di sini." Katanya lagi sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto, menantang. "Kyuubi, kami pasti akan menangkapmu dan membawamu kehadapan Yang Mulia Raja Sasuke!" Serunya bersemangat.

Kemudian puluhan prajurit secara bersamaan berlari menerjang Naruto. "HEYAAA...!" Teriak mereka serempak.

_'SREET'_

_'BUAGH!'_

_'DUAHGK!'_

"AAAARGHK...!"

Puluhan pengawal itu ambruk satu persatu, tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan serta kelihaian Kyuubi dalam bertarung. Inari yang melihat kehebatan Kyuubi si penjahat nomor satu Konoha pun tercengang kagum. "Ke-keren..." Lirihnya, terkesima, ia melihat Kyuubi seperti superhero, sang pahlawan kebenaran.

Kyuubi a.k.a Naruto mengacungkan pedang panjangnya ke leher salah satu prajurit yang terluka parah akibat ulahnya. "Apa tujuan kalian?" Introgasinya tegas kepada prajurit itu.

"Ka-kami hanya disuruh untuk membakar dan me-membunuh semua orang yang tinggal di distrik ini. Te-terutama gadis yang bernama U-Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab si prajurit itu terbata, merasa takut dengan Kyuubi yang terlihat begitu mengerikan seperti monster di matanya.

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak. _'Membunuhku?'_ Batinnya heran, bingung dengan persepsinya sendiri. Bukankah Sasuke menginginkan Naruto untuk menikah dengannya, itu artinya Sasuke tidak mungkin menyuruh para prajurit untuk menyakiti apalagi membunuh Naruto. _'Pasti ada orang lain di balik semua ini.'_ Naruto membatin, mencurigai orang-orang yang tinggal di dalam istana.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, mulutnya mengantup dengan rapat serta rahang yang mengeras, tangannya pun terkepal dengan erat. Siapa pun yang melihat pasti akan tahu kalau _mood _sang kaisar saat ini sangat buruk. Ia marah.

'_BRAAK!'_

Sebuah pintu ditendangnya dengan kasar. Mengakibatkan orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu berjengik kaget.

Sakura –sang pemilik ruangan- menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depannya. "Sasuke?" Tegurnya, kemudian ia tersenyum manis kepada sang suami tercinta. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan lembut Sakura, Sasuke langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Sakura.

'_PLAK!'_

Satu tamparan keras menghantam pipi putih Sakura, menyebabkan tubuh Sakura tersungkur di atas lantai, ia memegang pipinya yang sakit serta pedas di pipinya. Sakura terpaku tak percaya. "Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke!" Protesnya kepada suami yang tiba-tiba main tangan kepada dirinya.

'_DUAGK!'_

Kali ini Sasuke menghantam wajah Sakura dengan tinjunya, tanpa mengurangi tenaga sedikitpun. Wajah Sakura pun membiru dengan bibir dan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah, ia meringis kesakitan.

Dengan kasar, Sasuke menjambak rambut pink Sakura dan menengadahkannya ke atas. Sakura dapat merasakan ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang rontok akibat perlakuan Sasuke. Ia memejamkan mata emerald-nya erat, tak tahan menerima sensasi sakit seperti ini.

"Atas dasar hak apa kau menyuruh para prajuritku untuk membakar seluruh distrik tiga belas?" Tanya Sasuke berang, langsung ke pokok permasalahan yang membuatnya emosi tingkat tinggi. "Dasar jalang!" Hina Sasuke, dan dengan kejamnya ia menghantamkan kepala Sakura yang ada dicengkramnya ke kaki meja kayu di sampingnya, sadis.

"AAARGHK…!" Teriak Sakura kesakitan, ia merasa kepalanya mau pecah akibat ulah Sasuke. Hatinya pun sakit begitu memikirkan alasan Sasuke menyiksanya semena-mena dirinya seperti ini, tentu saja itu semua ada hubungannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto, si pelacur hina itu. Memikirkan gadis hina itu, Sakura jadi ingin tertawa. "Ahaha…" Tawanya di sela-sela ringisan kesakitannya. "AHAHAHAHA…!" Tawanya semakin keras, sudah mulai tak waras. "AHAHAHA."

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah sinting istrinya berdecak kesal. Ia menendang-nendang tubuh ringkih Sakura dengan bengisnya. Akan tetapi entah kerasukan setan apa, meskipun Sakura ditendang-tendang dengan membabi buta, Sakura masih bisa tertawa-tawa. "Apa kau marah karena aku sudah membunuh wanita pelacur itu?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan senyum physco yang tercipta di wajahnya yang babak belur. Bikin Sasuke makin murka melihatnya. "BANGSAT!" Tak tahan membendung emosinya, Sasuke mengambil sebilah pisau yang ada di atas meja, bersiap menguliti Sakura hidup-hidup.

"Yang Mulia…" Tegur seseorang, mengganggu aktifitas yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah dan mata coklat –Sasori- di belakangnya. Sasuke tersenyum menghina. "Apa?" Tanyanya kepada Sasori. "Kau ingin menghalangiku untuk membunuh adikmu?" Tuding Sasuke masih dengan emosi, ia sudah siap jika harus membunuh dua orang Haruno di depannya ini.

"Tidak…" Jawab Sasori cepat dengan tenangnya. "Hamba kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Yang Mulia Ibunda Ratu yang memanggil Anda." Informasinya kepada Sasuke.

"Cih!" Sasuke berdecak sebal. Merasa akhir-akhir ini ibunya selalu mengganggunya. Sasuka melirik Sakura sekilas, kehilangan mood untuk menghajar sang istri. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan duo Haruno itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasori kepada sang adik setelah Sasuke menghilang di ruangan.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasori menghela nafas, rasanya tak enak juga melihat adiknya seperti ini.

"Ada sedikit masalah." Ujar Sasori, mulai membuka pembicaraan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini di saat kondisi adiknya setragis ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, berita ini harus tetap disampaikan. "Kita gagal membunuh Uzumaki Naruto."

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. "APA?" Tanyanya berang, tak suka mendengar informasi ini.

"Pasukan Anbu muncul tanpa diduga-duga, mereka menghajar prajurit kita." Jelas Sasori. "Dan yah… seperti yang kau tau, kita gagal." Ujar Sasori lagi.

"CIH!" Decak Sakura kesal, merasa pengorbanannya dipukuli Sasuke dengan membabi buta seperti ini adalah kerugian. "SIALAN!" Teriaknya.

Sasori hanya memandang santai adiknya yang mencak-mencak tak jelas. "Dan ada satu masalah lagi." Sasori kembali bersuara.

Sakura menatap sang kakak. "Apa lagi?" Tanyanya ketus, berharap masalah yang akan didengarnya ini tidak seburuk dengan masalah yang pertama.

"Uzumaki Naruto saat ini ada di sini, di dalam istana." Kata Sasori.

Mata Sakura memicing tajam. "Apa? Bagaiamana bisa wanita jalang itu ada di sini?" Teriaknya kalap.

"Ibunda Ratu yang memintanya." Jawab Sasori. "Beliau ingin mewujudkan keinginan Sasuke untuk mempersunting Naruto."

Dan kali ini Sakura hanya bisa terperangah tak percaya dengan kabar yang di dengarnya. "BANGSAT!" Teriaknya sejadi-jadinya, ia membanting segala sesuatu benda yang ada di sekitarnya, meluapkan emosinya yang bisa membuatnya gila.

* * *

Manusia itu memang tidak bisa ditebak, dan juga tidak bisa dipercaya.

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas seperti apa dulu wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia yang Naruto kenal sebagai pribadi lembut dengan segala kesempurnaan di dalamnya ternyata hanyalah sebuah kedok untuk menutupi sikap bulus dan busuknya. Menjijikan rasanya melihat wanita ini ada di hadapan Naruto.

Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, sang Ibunda Ratu Konoha sekarang.

Naruto harus mempertahankan senyum manisnya di hadapan sang Ibunda Ratu, tidak mudah berakting seperti ini, karena mengingat betapa bencinya Naruto dengan wanita laknat di depannya.

Selama beberapa detik Mikoto memandang Naruto intens. Segala macam pikiran dan dugaan berkecamuk di benaknya. Ia cukup syok begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat begitu familiar di matanya. Rambut pirang dan mata biru itu, benar-benar persis dengan orang itu. Apakah ini hanya kebetulan, atau mungkin semua ini memang takdir? Ataukah karma bagi dirinya dan Sasuke, sehingga anak tersayangnya jatuh hati kepada wanita berwajah sama dengan orang yang dizholiminya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Bukan hanya namamu yang sama dengan orang itu, wajahmu juga..." Mikoto membuka suara, setelah sekian detik membungkam diri. Ia menatap Naruto dengan semakin intens. "Rasanya terlalu aneh jika ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan." Ujarnya, mengajukan segala sugestinya.

Dalam hati Naruto menyeringai. Ia sudah tahu, Mikoto akan memperdebatkan hal ini. Naruto memang sengaja tidak mengubah nama kecilnya, bahkan dengan nekadnya menggunakan marga ibunya untuk menjadi kedok penyamarannya, dan Naruto juga tetap ngotot menggunakan rambut wig berwarna pirang dari sekian warna wig yang ada. Naruto memang seorang pemberani, jika tidak ingin dikatakan bodoh.

"Apa maksud Anda, Yang Mulia...?" Tanya Naruto sopan, bersikap polos.

Mikoto menyeringai. "Maksudku, aku jadi ragu apakah kau itu perempuan atau laki-laki." Tuding Mikoto langsung, ingin menguak apakah opininya benar jika orang di hadapannya ini adalah Naruto yang itu, Naruto sang Putra Mahkota.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Ini bisa dikatakan sebagai situasi yang buruk. Segala rencananya akan gagal jika identitasnya terbongkar. Akan tetapi Naruto tetap bersikap tenang, ia akan tetap mengikuti permainan sang Ibunda Ratu. "Apakah Anda ragu dengan jenis kelamin saya, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Naruto tenang, menatap langsung mata kelam Mikoto.

"Yah... bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Mikoto santai dengan senyum manis palsu terpatri di bibirnya. "Aku tidak mungkinkah menikahkan anakku denga seorang banci." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan terakhir Mikoto. Banci? Entah mengapa kata-kata itu membuat Naruto merasa tersinggung. Ia bukan banci, brengsek! Ia lelaki normal, meskipun memakai pakaian seperti ini.

"Lalu, apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk membuktikan diri kepada Yang Mulia?" Tanya Naruto, masih terus bermain api dengan Mikoto.

Masih dengan senyum manis mengembang, Mikoto menjawab. "Buka bajumu sekarang." Pintanya, lebih berubah kalimat perintah.

Naruto terdiam.

Dan para pengawal laki-laki yang sejak tadi berdiri kokoh menjaga sang Ibunda Ratu, membelalak semuanya. Merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkan jadwal menjaga Mikoto hari ini, karena akan menerima tontonan gratis dari seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang.

"Di sini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Mikoto, ia merasa risih jika harus membuka baju di hadapan puluhan pengawal mesum yang memolototinya dengan penuh nafsu. Terlebih Naruto juga sadar, membuka baju itu artinya kiamat.

"Yah, di sini." Jawab Mikoto enteng, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, membiarkan perempuan yang disukai anaknya melepaskan baju dihadapan para pengawal laki-laki mesum. Mikoto hanya tersenyum mengejek memikirkannya.

Naruto menghela nafas, saat ini Naruto sedang bermain dengan takdir. Ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Mikoto, karena setiap kata dari sang Ibunda Ratu adalah mutlak dan terbantahkan.

Yang Naruto perlukan sekarang adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Keberuntungan tak terduga yang datang dari Tuhan.

.

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**,**

Pendek? Emang :p #dihajar!# Bahkan nih chapter lebih pendek dari pada chapter yang pertama. Mau bagaimana lagi, inilah diriku yang suka nulis fic pendek-pendek #ditampol#

Lama nggak nulis fic, rasanya aku jadi merasa canggung dengan masalah pendiskripsian. Aku memang masih perlu banyak belajar. Jadi tolong dimaklumi atas segala kesalahannya.

Di chapter depan nanti akan banyak karakter-karakter baru muncul, seperti kelima istri Sasuke –selain Sakura (Buset dah, istri Sasuke banyak beneeeer). Lalu Itachi dan Kyuubi (yang asli) juga akan muncul. Yah… semoga sesuai dengan rencana yang tersusun di otak sedengku ini saja.

Dan aku ucapkan terimakasih buat review-reviewnya, sekali lagi maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Dan jika kalian tidak keberatan, kasih review lagi donk!

See U in the next chapter (^-^)v


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Naruto_

**The Prince Behind the Mask**

Ch. 5

* * *

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat buka bajumu sekarang."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mendengar perkataan yang baru terlontar dari bibir sang Ibunda Ratu Konoha. Sungguh, wanita di depannya ini memang tidak punya toleransi terhadap kaumnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa, ia yang juga seorang wanita menyuruh wanita lain untuk melepaskan bajunya di hadapan berpuluh-puluh lelaki yang saat ini terlihat sangat bernafsu. Apa Mikoto berniat membuat Naruto menjadi seorang wanita penghibur, pelacur? Ck, benar-benar rendahan si ibunya Sasuke ini, semua Uchiha sama saja, Naruto semakin membenci mereka.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" Mikoto kembali membuka suara, ia tersenyum sangat ramah, kemudian dengan gerakan aba-aba tangannya ia meminta dua pengawal lelaki di dekatnya untuk membantu Naruto membuka bajunya.

Tentu saja dua pengawal itu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan bahagia dengan wajah mupeng yang sangat kentara. Disuruh membantu melepaskan baju wanita yang sangat jelita, lelaki mana yang tak mau coba?

Dan Naruto semakin kesal saja dibuatnya. Bukan hanya disuruh telanjang, ia juga akan ditelanjangi oleh dua orang lelaki tua botak dan jenggotan suruhannya Mikoto. Sungguh kejam si Ibunda Ratu ini. "Maaf Yang Mulia... Bukan maksud menolak tawaran baik Anda, hanya saja saya bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kata Naruto penuh dengan kesopan-santunan untuk menolak tawaran Mikoto.

Alis Mikoto terangkat. "Bukankah akan lebih cepat jika dibantu?" Tanyanya, sok polos. Padahal jika niatnya memang ingin membantu, bisa sajakan ia meminta para anak buah lelakinya untuk sebentar saja meninggalkan Mikoto dan Naruto berdua saja. Atau mungkin Mikoto bisa saja meminta dua pelayan wanita yang ada di dekatnya untuk membantu Naruto membuka bajunya, bukan malah menyuruh dua pengawal lelaki yang botak. Terlihat jelas kalau Mikoto hanya ingin menambah penderitaan Naruto saja.

Naruto tersenyum, sorot matanya tenang dan menyiratkan kepercayadirian yang tinggi. Tanpa gentar, ia menjawab. "Maaf yang Mulia.., tapi saya adalah wanita yang terhormat. Disuruh untuk membuka baju seperti ini saja sudah menjadi penghinaan dan aib untuk saya, dan saya mohon jangan menggunakan status Anda sebagai Ibunda Ratu Negara ini untuk mempermalukan saya lebih dari ini." Ucap Naruto dengan tegas dan lugasnya, penuh dengan aura kebangsawanannya. Bikin semua orang yang mendengarnya melotot horror memandang Naruto karena telah lancang menyindir Mikoto terang-terangan.

Wajah Mikoto mengeras, senyum manisnya pun lenyap tak berbekas. Ia murka mendapati seseorang yang sangat lancang di hadapannya. Dengan kasar ia mengambil sebuah gelas kaca yang ada di atas meja di sampingnya, lalu langsung melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

_'PRANG!'_

Gelas kaca itu tepat mengenai dahi sebelah kanan Naruto, ia memang sengaja tidak menghindar dari lemparan gelas tadi. Darah pun mengalir dari luka robek akibat pecahan gelas tersebut, tapi tidak sedikitpun tersirat mimik sakit di wajah cantik itu, ekpresinya tetap tenang dan terkendali, bahkan senyum manisnya pun masih tetap bertahan.

Mikoto yang melihat ekspresi Naruto semakin murka saja. _'Dia!'_ Geram Minato di dalam hati, merasa kalau Naruto adalah orang yang sangat berani dan juga tangguh, entah kenapa ia merasa kalah dari perempuan berambut pirang di depannya ini. Ia menggeram emosi, jika tidak memikirkan anaknya -Sasuke- sudah ia bunuh perempuan yang bernama Naruto ini. "CEPAT BUKA BAJUMU!" Teriak Mikoto kalap. Sudah mulai tak tahan harus berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang. Sontak semua orang yang melihat kedatangan _The Great King Uchiha Sasuke_ langsung membungkuk hormat menyambut kehadirannya -Kecuali Mikoto. Sasuke sedikit heran begitu melihat kondisi ibunya yang terlihat aneh, ibunya terlihat begitu emosional.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya untuk membaca situasi, mata onix-nya melebar begitu mendapati sosok yang sangat familiar di mata dan hatinya ada di hadapannya, terlebih kondisi Naruto terlihat sangat kacau dengan darah yang menutupi wajahnya, sontak Sasuke terkejut. "Naruto?" Dengan cepat sang kaisar Konoha mendekati Naruto, tak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa cemas melihat Naruto yang berdarah-darah seperti ini. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya datar, tapi terselip nada kecemasan di sana.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya berdiam diri.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, penasaran siapa gerangan yang telah lancang melukai calon istrinya.

"AKU BILANG BUKA BAJUMU!" Mikoto masih meneriaki hal yang sama, begitu ngotot untuk mewujudkan keinginannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan nyaring sang ibu langsung menoleh. Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, rupanya luka yang ada di kepala Naruto adalah perbuatan ibunya, terlebih tadi ibunya berteriak apa? Ia menyuruh Naruto membuka baju? Yang benar saja! Bahkan Sasuke pun belum pernah melihat tubuh polos Naruto -baru bahunya doank. Dan bagaimana bisa ibunya malah menyuruh Naruto bertelanjang di depan umum seperti ini. Apa ibunya sudah gila? Sasuke jadi geram dibuatnya. "Ibu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tegur Sasuke, masih berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Kau minggir saja, Sasuke! Ini urusanku dengan perempuan jalang itu!" Tunjuk Mikoto kepada Naruto.

Tatapan mata Sasuke menajam. Ia paling tak suka apa yang menjadi miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain. Sasuke dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Jangan membuatku marah, ibu..." Desis Sasuke, mematikan. "Meskipun kau ibuku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika berani menyentuh Naruto sekali lagi." Ancamnya serius.

Mikoto tercengang, ia syok mendapati anaknya sudah berani membangkang hanya untuk membela gadis jalang yang bernama Naruto itu. "Sasuke, kau..." Geram Mikoto, tak berkutik.

"Ayo." Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk pergi meninggalkan Mikoto. Naruto hanya berdiam diri, membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat dan membawa pergi dirinya entah kemana. Tapi yang pasti, saat ini Naruto merasa sangat puas, ia sangat senang melihat perpecahan ibu dan anak tadi, hahaha, rasanya Naruto ingin ketawa kesetanan. Bukankah ini awal yang baik untuk meretakkan hubungan ibu dan anak ini. Naruto semakin bersemangat saja untuk menghancurkan mereka.

* * *

"BRENGSEK!"

_'PRANG!'_

_'BRAK!'_

Ruangan besar itu sudah tidak jelas lagi susunanya, berantakan, dengan segala macam perabotan yang hancur. Sakura terus saja memukul atau melempar benda-benda yang ada di kamarnya. Saat ini ia sedang emosi, benar-benar sangat emosi, rasa sakit dari luka di tubuhnya ataupun rasa sakit di hatinya ia tumpahkan pada segala benda mati di sekitarnya. "AARGHK!" Teriaknya nyaring, frustasi, sambil menjabak-jabak rambut pinknya sendiri. Mata emerlard-nya menangkap bayangan dari pantulan cermin di depannya, dari cermin itu ia bisa melihat seorang perempuan yang dandanannya sudah hancur, acak-acakan, dengan baju yang robek di sana-sini, rambutnya berantakan, dan wajahnya pun dipenuhi oleh luka lebam dan memar yang membiru. Sungguh, kata 'cantik' benar-benar tidak pantas ditujukan kepada wanita di dalam cermin tersebut, diskripsi kata 'jelek' jauh lebih pas. "BRENGSEK!"

_'PRANG!'_

Tak tahan melihat bayangan dirinya yang sangat kacau, Sakura langsung meninju cermin itu dengan tangan kosongnya. Tetesan darahnya pun mengalir dari luka tangannya akibat kaca tersebut.

_'Plok, plok, plok...'_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan pelan dari arah belakang Sakura, otomatis Sakura menengok ke belakang, mata hijaunya memicing tajam begitu melihat seorang wanita berambut merahlah yang memasuki ruangannya dengan lancang. Ia benci melihat wanita ini!

Wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum mengejek Sakura, sorot mata kepuasan terpancar dari mata merahnya yang tertutupi kacamata. Ia begitu senang melihat kondisi Sakura yang senista ini. "Hehe..." Tawanya mengejek.

Emerlard Sakura semakin menajam saja. "Apa maumu kemari, Karin?" Desis Sakura tajam.

Wanita yang bernama Karin, istri ke-5 Sasuke, tersenyum bahagia. "Aku kemari hanya ingin menertawakan kegagalanmu saja." Ujarnya terang-terangan.

"APA?" Sakura semakin murka.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, tidak lebih dari seorang wanita yang gila." Kata Karin sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan sorot mata menghina. "Sejak awal kau memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi Ratu Negara ini." Dengusnya sambil terkekeh geli. "Jika Sasuke melihatmu saat ini, ia pasti akan langsung membuangmu ke jalanan." Ujarnya lagi.

Emosi Sakura membuncak, tangannya terkepal dengan buku-buku jari yang membiru. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh wanita jahanam di depannya ini, tapi Sakura sadar, ia tidak bisa melakukannya saat ini. Terlebih, Sakura juga sadar, perkataan Karin tadi ada benarnya, jika Sasuke melihat penampilan jeleknya sekarang, ia pasti akan langsung ditendang keluar istana.

"Kau tidak sepatutnya tersenyum-senyum seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, berhasil mengendalikan emosinya, senyum sinis pun kembali terpatri di bibirnya. "Masalah ini bukan masalah seorangku saja." Kata Sakura, bermaksud menyadarkan Karin akan keberadaan Naruto yang sangatlah mengancam untuk semua istri Sasuke.

"Haha..." Karin langsung tertawa sinis. "Seberapa banyak istri pun yang dimiliki Sasuke, pada akhirnya ia akan memilihku juga." Ujar Karin dengan pede-nya, bikin Sakura mendengus mendengarnya. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, Sakura... Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu." Lanjut Karin dengan nada rendah. "Jika ingin menyingkirkan seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatian Sasuke, kau harus melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan menggunakan otakmu." Ujarnya lagi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri, sok pintar. "Si wanita pelacur itu, kau, maupun ke empat istri Sasuke yang lain, akan aku singkirkan satu persatu." Desisnya tajam, penuh dengan aura mengancam, melakukan deklarasi perang secara terang-terangan.

Sakura hanya berdiam diri dengan sorot mata menajam mendengarnya. Persaingan ini memang semakin rumit saja. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Heh, kita lihat saja siapa yang akan tersingkir lebih dulu." Ujur Sakura, dengan otak yang kembali bekerja untuk menyusun rencana menghancurkan orang-orang yang menghalangi hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke terus saja menggandeng Naruto dengan langkah cepat dan mantab. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang diyakini Naruto sebagai kamar milik sang Kaisar itu sendiri. Sasuke mendudukan Naruto di kasur _king size_ miliknya, kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari laci di lemari kecilnya, mengambil kotak obat P3K. Nampaknya Sasuke ingin mengobati luka Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto. Ia menyentuh wajah Naruto lembut dan mengarahkannya ke hadapannya. Mata kelam Sasuke terlihat fokus melihat luka yang terdapat di dahi kanan Naruto, sesaat ia menghela nafas, merasa sedih melihat luka yang cukup dalam itu. Dengan cekatan dan kehati-hatian Sasuke membersihkan luka itu dengan kapas, kemudian mengobatinya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Naruto juga sama, ia hanya berdiam diri, bahkan Naruto tidak meringis sekalipun ketika Sasuke menekan luka tersebut dengan tenaga yang agak sedikit kuat. Dalam hati, Sasuke bertanya, kenapa wanita di depannya ini masih bisa mempertahankan wajah datarnya di saat seperti ini, apa ia benar-benar kuat dan memang tidak merasakan sakit ataukah ekpresi datar ini cuma akting?

Dari awal Sasuke memang sudah tahu, kalau Naruto bukan wanita sembarangan, ia berbahaya, berbisa mematikan, Sasuke sadar akan hal itu. Tapi meskipun instingnya sudah memperingatinya, yang namanya perasaan tetaplah perasaan. Entah itu perasaan apa, ia hanya ingin mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, meskipun hal tersebut akan mengancam nyawanya.

Naruto hanya berdiam diri, membiarkan sang Kaisar Konoha mengobati lukanya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa bangga atau pun tersanjung mendapati dirinya diperlakukan seistimewa ini oleh orang nomor satu di Konoha. Naruto bukannya tidak merasakan sakit, tapi ia berusaha mengacuhkan rasa sakit tersebut, tidak ingin terlihat lemah dengan meringis-ringis seperti seorang perempuan. Cukup pakaiannya saja yang seperti perempuan, tapi mentalnya tidak.

Mata biru Naruto sesekali melirik wajah sang Raja. Dari jarak sedekat ini Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa sempurnanya wajah itu, begitu rupawan tanpa cacat sedikit pun, bak porselen dengan pahatan terbaik karya Tuhan. Naruto mendengus di dalam hati, pantas saja ada begitu banyak perempuan yang jatuh hati pada Sasuke meskipun kelakuannya sangatlah bejat. Perempuan memang makhluk yang lemah, pikir Naruto

Sasuke menempelkan plester terakhir untuk menempelkan kasa yang menutupi luka di dahi Naruto. Ia beranjak berdiri, membersihkan alat-alat obatnya, lalu meletakkan kembali peralatan obat tersebut ke dalam lemari asalnya. "Istirahatlah." Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara setelah sekian menit bekerja dalam diam. Ia langsung berbalik untuk meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya berdiam diri, tidak menyahut perkataan Sasuke ataupun mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah mengobati lukanya.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu, keluar, lalu menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Ia pun berjalan, masih banyak urusan yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Dia sangatlah mirip dengan orang itu."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti begitu mendengar suara ibunya yang berbicara, ia menengok, dan benar saja, Mikoto berdiri beberapa meter di sebelah kirinya. "Jangan pernah menyentuh Naruto lagi." Ucap Sasuke, kembali mengingatkan sang ibu untuk tidak menyentuh barang kesukaan Uchiha bungsu.

"Apa kau tidak curiga, Sasuke? Mungkin saja dia benar-benar orang itu." Aju Mikoto, langsung ke pokok permasalah yang menjadi kemelut pikirannya.

Sasuke terdiam, pikiran seperti itu bukannya tidak pernah terlintas di otak jeniusnya, hanya saja ia tidak ingin mempercayainya. "Orang itu, Namikaze Naruto yang ibu maksud, ia sudah mati." Jawab Sasuke dengan mantabnya. "Aku sendiri yang menghunuskan pedangku padanya." Kata Sasuke lagi, mengungkapkan kalau dialah yang telah membunuh sang Putra Mahkota Namikaze sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "Dan aku sendiri yang melempar mayatnya di pinggir tebing." Tambahnya lagi.

"Tapi mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan, Sasuke..." Sanggah Mikoto, masih berusaha meyakinkan tanggapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Itu hutan terlarang dengan banyak binatang buas, ibu." Kata Sasuke. "Mungkin saja mayatnya itu sudah menjadi makanan bagi hewan-hewan di sana." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh begitu memikirkan tubuh Naruto yang tercabik-cabik dimakan hewan buas dengan sadisnya.

Mikoto hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan sang anak, ia menghela nafas. "Meskipun begitu, apa kau tidak malu, jatuh hati dengan dua orang berbeda dengan wajah yang sama?" Tanya Mikoto terang-terangan. "Sebegitu menyesalnyakah kau membunuh Naruto sehingga harus mencari penggantinya?"

Onix hitam Sasuke membesar, itu adalah kata-kata tabu baginya, ia marah. "Ibu..." Desis Sasuke pelan, auranya menghitam, penuh dengan keinginan membunuh. Mata hitam kelamnya pun berubah menjadi merah. Dengan aura intimidasi ia mendekati ibunya. "Jika kau ingin tetap hidup dan kauakui sebagai ibuku, lebih baik tutup mulutmu itu." Ancam Sasuke, sadis, meskipun dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Mikoto yang masih mematung -syok- takut dengan aura anaknya sendiri.

* * *

Kita beralih setting tempat, di Negara tetangga Hi, Negara Kaze.

Di tengah padang gurun pasir, berdiri sebuah kota besar dengan megahnya. Kota tersebut bernama Suna, kota terbesar dari Negara Kaze, dan merupakan ibukota Negara Kaze itu sendiri. Di sebelah bagian barat di kota tersebut, terdapat sebuah bangunan megah dan paling besar diantara bangunan-bangunan yang lain, sebuah istana.

Dan malam ini, berbeda dari malam-malam biasanya, istana besar yang biasanya nampak sepi terlihat begitu ramai dengan lampu-lampu yang berkelip dengan indahnya, istana itu dikunjungi oleh ratusan tamu undangan dari keluarga kerajaan tetangga atau pun para bangsawan berkelas dan pejabat tinggi. Hari ini adalah hari special bagi keluarga kerajaan. Sabaku Temari, putri pertama dari keluarga kerajaan Suna, hari ini merayakan pesta pertunangannya dengan seorang pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Tuan Putri Temari, selamat ya!"

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian, Yang Mulia."

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasa."

"Calon suamimu benar-benar tampan, Tuan Putri."

Begitulah kira-kira ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan untuk sang Tuan Putri yang sedang berbahagia. "Terimakasih banyak." Dan Putri Temari selalu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka yang memberikannya selamat. Sepanjang pesta berlangsung ia selalu tersenyum cerah, benar-benar merasa bahagia, impiannya menikah dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang dicintainya akhirnya akan terwujud juga.

Pemuda tampan yang berdiri di samping Putri Temari –tunanganya- hanya berdiam diri saja sejak tadi, berwajah datar, tidak menyiratkan kebahagian maupun kesediahan. "Kau ini, seharusnya tersenyum di saat seperti ini!" Gerutu Temari kepada calon suaminya.

Karena merasa ditegur, pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam tersebut langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Nah… begitu donk!" Seru Temari, cerah.

Di sisi lain, dekat balkon istana, ada seorang pemuda yang juga sangatlah tampan, kulitnya putih bersih, berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Ia adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga kerajaan, meskipun yang paling bungsu, ia adalah Pangeran Putra Mahkota yang kelak akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai Raja di Negara Kaze. Mata emerlard-nya nampak datar memandang ratusan tamu undangan di sekelilingnya, berpesta seperti ini sama sekali bukan hobinya, jika bukan karena statusnya sebagai Pangeran Putra Mahkota atau adiknya Temari, ia pasti tidak akan datang.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, selamat atas pertunangan kakak perempuan Anda…" Seorang pria dewasa yang merupakan pejabat tinggi kerajaan Suna menghampiri pemuda berambut mencolok tersebut, ia membungkuk hormat.

Pangeran Putra Mahkota yang beranama lengkap _Sabaku Gaara_ hanya berdiam diri, tidak menanggapi ucapan selamat dari pria dewasa tadi, sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia mendengar ucapan selamat itu, rasanya bosan mendengar kalimat dengan makna yang sama seperti itu. Lagi pula, dari segi mananya ia patut mendapatkan ucapan selamat tersebut, kakaknya yang bertunangan kenapa ia yang diselamati, aneh.

"Lalu Yang Mulia, kapan Anda akan menyusul?" Pria itu tetap ngotot mengajak berbicara sang Pangeran Putra Mahkota yang terkenal dingin dan minim kata. "Kedua kakak Anda sudah memiliki tunangannya masing-masing. Lalu, kapan Anda memperkenalkan calon istri Anda kepada kami?"

Gaara masih tetap diam, mimik wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun, masih tetap datar tak terbaca seperti biasa. Inilah hal yang tidak disukainya jika mengunjungi sebuah pesta, orang-orang pasti akan mengajaknya berbicara baik pria ataupun wanita, tua, muda sampai anak-anak akan selalu berusaha mendekatinya, sungguh mengganggu. Ia juga tidak suka tatapan semua wanita yang selalu tertuju pada dirinya, memuja ketampanannya –bukan maksud menyombong- hanya saja ia tidak suka dituhankan.

"Aku belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok." Jawab Gaara pada akhirnya, ia tidak suka bicara, tapi statusnya sebagai Pangeran Negara ini mengharuskannya untuk bersikap sosialisasi kepada masyarakatnya. Dan sebenarnya Gaara tidak peduli tentang wanita ataupun jodoh masa depannya, apalagi tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah membuatnya tertarik.

"Hahaha…" Pejabat tinggi kerajaan itu tertawa mendengar jawaban datar Pangeran Gaara. "Padahal seluruh perempuan di Negara ini memuja Anda, termasuk putri saya." Ucapnya mengaku. "Tapi nampaknya, Pangeran punya kriteria sendiri dalam memilih istri, haha…" Ia kembali tertawa renyah.

Dan Gaara masih diam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Oh, iya… ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar dalam minggu-minggu ini Pangeran akan pergi ke Negara Hi, Konoha." Ujar si pejabat itu lagi, mengganti topik baru untuk mengajak sang Pangeran es untuk terus berinteraksi. "Isunya, di sana adalah Negara yang sangat kejam." Katanya lagi, mengungkit-ungkit nama Kerajaan Konoha milik Sasuke. "Tapi yang aku dengar semua wanita di sana cantik-cantik, mungkin Anda akan menemukan pasangan hidup Anda di sana, haha…" Kata pejabat itu masih dengan tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Gaara masih terdiam, sudah mulai merasa bosan. Ia melirik jam besar yang terpajang di dinding istana, sebentar lagi jam dua belas malam, apa pesta ini akan belum usai juga? "Maaf, aku harus pergi." Ucap Gaara, sudah letih menghadiri pesta yang menurutnya menjemukan ini, ia ingin segera istirahat dengan menyendiri di kamarnya. Gaara pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk meninggalkan ruang pesta yang masih sangat ramai tersebut. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat siluet mencurigakan datang dari atap istana, ia menengok keluar jendela untuk melihat lebih jelas, dan benar saja, Gaara bisa melihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan sangat lincahnya melompat-lompat dari atap istana yang sangat tinggi. _Pencuri? _Pikir Gaara. Kemudian dengan aba-aba, ia memanggil pengawal istana yang ada di dekatnya, menyuruhnya untuk langsung membereskan pencuri yang sangat nekat menyusup ke rumah istana kerajaan Suna. Dan Gaara pun dengan santainya kembali menuju kamarnya, tidak ingin ambil pusing lagi dengan penyusup tersebut, ia sudah mempercayakan sepenuhnya kepada bawahannya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam nampak sedang melompati atap demi atap istana Suna dengan kelincahan yang pasti. Ia menggunakan kain hitam untuk melilit wajahnya, menutupi hingga mata merahnya saja yang terlihat. Rambut pirang kemerahannya nampak berantakan karena tertiup angin deras dari atas istana.

"Che," Ia mendengus dengan kesal.

Entah bagaimana permulaan ceritanya, padahal pada awalnya semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, sangat lancar, dan ia sudah yakin aksinya malam ini akan sukses besar. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja ia dikejar oleh berpuluh-puluh prajurit istana. Sialan! Bagaimana mungkin mereka –para prajurit- bisa mengetahui keberadaannya, padahal sebagai seorang pencuri profesional ia sudah bergerak dengan sangat ekstra hati-hati agar tidak diketahui oleh satu orangpun.

"Itu dia!" Teriak salah seorang prajurit, menunjuk keberadaan sosok hitam yang tengah bersembunyi di langit-langit atap istana.

"Sial!" Gerutu maling tersebut, ia langsung melompat dengan gerakan akrobatik yang sangat lihai dan kemudian kabur dengan secepat kilat.

Pertahanan istana pun semakin mengetat saja, rasanya tidak mungkin ia akan selamat keluar dari tempat ini jika tidak melewatinya dengan pertumpahan darah alias bertarung mati-matian.

"Cepat kejar dia!" Seru para pengawal yang lain, berlarian mengejar pencuri bermata merah itu.

Si pencuri semakin tersudut, berlari ke arah manapun selalu ada prajurit lain yang menunggunya. _'Damn!' _Rutuknya dalam hati, sudah tidak tahu harus berlari ke mana lagi. Mata merahnya mencari-cari tempat teraman untuk bersembunyi. Ia pun berlari menuju sebuah ruangan gelap remang-remang yang hanya disinari oleh rembulan dan beberapa lilin di sudut ruangan. Si pencuri nampak menajamkan semua indranya untuk mengetahui apakah ada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri di sini, dan ternyata, aman!

Ia melihat semua perabotan yang terdapat di dalam ruangan itu, dan hasilnya WOW… benar-benar luar biasa. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat begitu banyak perabotan hiasan yang terbuat dari emas asli dengan aksesoris berlian dan permata. Sungguh tangkapan besar, ia akan langsung kaya setelah ini.

Si pencuri bermata merah itu menurunkan tas punggungnya, lalu memasukkan segala macam perabotan kecil yang diyakininya memiliki daya jual yang mahal. Haha… ia nyaris ingin ketawa-ketawa gaje begitu memikirkan betapa banyak keuntungan yang akan didapatkannya setelah semua ini.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa si pencuri itu sadari, ada sebuah pedang panjang mengkilap tajam sudah teracung dengan mantabnya di lehernya. Mata merah itu membelalak, ia reflek ingin menjauh.

"Jangan bergerak atau kutebas lehermu." Ancam orang yang mengacungkan pedang tersebut dengan nada serius yang sangat mematikan. Dan hal itu tentu membuat si pencuri pemilik mata merah tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Berbalik." Perintah si pemilik pedang, menyuruh si maling untuk menghadap dirinya.

Pemilik mata merah dengan pakaian serba hitam itu pun perlahan-lahan berbalik, akan tetapi...

_'BUAGH!'_

Dengan gesitnya, ia melancarkan tendangan dadakan ke arah si pemilik pedang, keras, hingga sukses membuat orang tersebut mundur beberapa langkah. "Heh, rasakan itu!" Seru si maling, senang karena telah berhasil menendang orang yang sudah sangat lancang mengancamnya. Ia pun langsung berniat untuk segera kabur.

_'DUAGHK!'_

"ARGH!" Pekik si maling begitu mendapatkan serangan balasan dari orang yang baru saja ditendangnya. "Sialan!" Makinya, sudah mulai emosi. Mata merahnya menatap tajam lawan yang ada di depannya, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa rupa sang lawan karena cahaya yang begitu minim, tapi ia tahu siapa orang ini. Lelaki di depannya ini adalah tunangannya Putri Temari. Lelaki berambut hitam agak panjang yang diikat rapi di belakang, warna matanya hitam kelam tapi terlilhat sangat menawan. Terbesit tanda tanya besar di benak si maling, kenapa orang yang seharusnya ada di pesta bersama Temari, malah ada di sini.

_'Sret'_

Mata merah si pencuri semakin membelalak saja begitu menyadari kalau si pemegang pedang telah dengan suksesnya melepaskan kain yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya. _MAMPUS! _Batin si maling panik. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari serangan itu akan datang. Dan sekarang wajahnya sudah benar-benar terekspos.

Pemuda bermata hitam yang merupakan tunangannya Putri Temari memandang pencuri di depannya. "Ternyata itu wajahmu." Ucapnya datar.

Dan si maling hanya bisa terperangah tak percaya jika jati dirinya sudah terungkap dengan sangat tak elit seperti ini. Ia benar-benar ceroboh, tamatlah sudah riwayatnya. Meskipun nanti ia berhasil lolos dari istana ini, tapi pihak prajurit istana pasti akan terus mengejarnya dengan sangat mudah karena telah mengetahui dengan jelas seperti apa rupa si pencuri. _Shit! _Rutuknya dalam hati, sudah berencana untuk segera pindah Negara setelah semua urusannya di sini selesai.

Pemuda bermata hitam itu terus saja memandang datar pencuri di depannya. "Itachi, kau bisa memanggilku begitu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Sukses membuat si maling terbengong-bengong dengan mulut yang terbuka. Apa maksudnya coba? Kenapa tiba-tiba memeperkenalkan diri seperti itu? Apakah orang di depannya ini sudah gila? Padahal tidak ada yang menanyakan namanya.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dan membantumu keluar dari sini." Kata pemuda yang mengaku bernama Itachi tadi. "Tapi dengan satu syarat." Tambahnya.

"Kau harus membawaku bersamamu."

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

_Mind to give me some review?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sepanjang yang bisa dia ingat, Uchiha Itachi sudah berada di dalam menara ini sejak umur sepuluh tahun. Ia tidak ingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya, ia tidak ingat dimana ia berasal, ia tidak ingat siapa orang tuanya, dan ia juga tidak ingat kalau dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Ia hilang ingatan –amnesia- itu adalah fakta yang diembannya selama tiga belas tahun. Akan tetapi ada satu hal yang diingat oleh ingatanya, dan itu merupakan satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga di dalam memori otaknya –karena memang cuma itulah yang tersisa- yaitu nama kecilnya : Itachi, dia ingat nama itu. Namanya adalah Itachi._

_Itachi tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa terkurung di menara tinggi kerajaan Suna yang dikelilingi jeruji besi, dijaga ketat, hingga ia tidak bisa kabur dan melangkah ke dunia luar. Itachi sudah berada di dalam menara ini selama tiga belas tahun, terkurung selama tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tahun ia terasingkan dari dunia._

_Satu-satunya penghubung dunia luar bagi Itachi adalah sebuah jendela kecil yang ada di dinding. Setiap hari –yang sudah menjadi rutinitas kesehariannya- ia akan berdiri di dekat jendela itu untuk mengintip keadaan luar. Itachi suka memandang perubahan alam atau cuaca di atas langit, warnanya berubah-ubah seiring berjalannya waktu, akan menjadi orange ketika matahari terbit atau tenggelam, akan menjadi biru cerah jika pagi dan siang hari, dan akan menjadi gelap jika malam hari. Ia suka melihat gumpalan awan putih di siang hari, bentuk awan itu berbeda-beda, bergerak lambat seiring arah mata angin. Ia juga suka melihat langit pada malam hari, ada bulan dan ribuan bintang bersinar yang tersebar di sana. Sungguh pemandangan yang cantik bagi Itachi._

_Tapi pemandangan yang paling disuka atau terfavorite bagi Itachi adalah pemandangan kota Suna. Dari menara tinggi ini, Itachi dapat melihat sebuah kota megah nan luas yang terlihat seperti miniatur kecil dari sudut pandangnya. Ia melihat para manusia yang tinggal dan beraktivitas di kota tersebut seperti bintik-bintik kecil yang bergerak lambat. Terkadang terbesit di pikiran Itachi, bagaimana rasanya berjalan bebas beriringan dengan para manusia itu?_

'_Ceklek!'_

_Sebuah bunyi membuat pikiran Itachi terhenti, ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Melihat seorang pelayan perempuan tua –yang selalu dilihat Itachi selama tiga belas tahun ini- berjalan menghampirinya sambil mendorong keranda yang diatasnya tersaji berbagai makanan-makanan lezat siap makan. "Tuan Itachi, maaf, hari ini saya datangnya agak sedikit terlambat. Mau bagaimana lagi, badan saya hari ini kurang enak, maklum sudah tua, haha…" Kata pelayan wanita tua yang rambutnya sudah putih –beruban. Ia adalah pelayan yang sudah melayani segala kebutuhan Itachi sejak tiga belas tahun yang lalu, sejak Itachi berusia sepuluh tahun sampai sekarang ketika umurnya menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun. Nama pelayan wanita tua itu adalah Chiyo, Nenek Chiyo tepatnya._

_Nenek Chiyo meletakkan berbagai makanan lezat yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja makan._

_Ruangan yang ditempati Itachi memang agak sedikit berbeda, lain dari pada yang lain. Ia memang mungkin terkurung seperti tawanan di atas menara tinggi dengan penjagaan super ketat, akan tetapi ruangan yang ditempatinya bukanlah sebuah penjara. Ruangan ini cukup luas dengan segala perabotan yang lengkap, ada kasur empuk ukurang king size yang selalu dilapisi kain sutra, ada lemari di sudut ruangan untuk meletakkan baju-bajunya, ada juga lemari untuk koleksi bukunya, dan ada meja makan khusus untuk dirinya, serta tak ketinggalan sebuah ruangan terpisah untuk wc dan kamar mandinya._

"_Jika kau sakit, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarkan makanan untukku." Itachi berucap dengan nada dan ekpresi datar khasnya. Tapi tak dipungkiri, ia sedikit banyaknya peduli dengan wanita tua yang sejak tiga belas tahun menjadi pelayan pribadinya, mengantar makanan untukknya, menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi, mencucikan bajunya, dan membersihkan ruangannya. "Istirahat saja." Saran Itachi, sadar kalau pelayan tua yang bernama Chiyo ini sudah sangatlah tua dan perlu istirahat yang banyak._

_Nenek Chiyo tersenyum, ada ekpresi miris di matanya. "Tuan muda Itachi, sebenarnya ini adalah terakhir kalinya saya melayani Anda." Ucapnya memberitahu kalau ia akan segera berhenti bekerja karena sudah lanjut usia. "Besok akan ada pelayan baru yang akan menggantikan saya." Sambungnya._

_Itachi hanya berdiam diri, tapi ada perasaan tak rela di hatinya. Nenek Chiyo adalah satu-satunya teman untuknya berbicara. "Saya permisi…" Kata pelayan tua itu, pamit, lalu keluar dari ruangan Itachi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi._

_Pelayan kedua Itachi –pengganti nenek Chiyo- adalah seorang lelaki muda yang bisu dan juga tuli, tidak bisa diajak bicara dan akhirnya Itachi tidak punya lawan untuk bicara lagi._

_Ia semakin merasa kesepian._

_Hingga sampai pada akhirnya ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang masuk ke dalam ruangannya, menatap Itachi dengan intens. "Namaku Temari, dan aku adalah Tuan Putri Negara ini." Katanya memberitahukan jati diri sebenarnya. "Apa kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanyanya kepada Itachi, menawarkan kebebasan yang menjadi impian Itachi semenjak tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Itachi terpaku, tentu ia sangat ingin keluar dari tempat yang membatasinya dari kebebasan._

"_Hanya ada satu syarat yang berlaku jika kau ingin keluar." Dengan tegas Temari kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. _

"_Kau harus menikah denganku." _

_Satu baris kalimat itu adalah perintah atau syarat mutlak yang harus disanggupinya agar ia bisa bebas dari menara tinggi ini. Akan tetapi menikah bukanlah kebebasan, menikah itu artinya terikat, sebuah belenggu baru yang akan mengekang Itachi._

_Ia hanya ingin kebebasan yang benar-benar hakiki._

_Ia ingin tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya, dari mana ia berasal, dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya di masa lalu, ia ingin mencari ingatanannya yang hilang._

_Maka dari itu, meski hanya sebuah sercecah harapan kecil dan terkesan omong kosong, ia ingin berusaha membuka pintu takdirnya sendiri. Ia ingin melangkah keluar, menghadapi dunia dengan kedua kakinya sendiri._

"Itachi, kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

_Sebuah perkenalan yang mengungkapakan eksistensinya kepada dunia ini._

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dan membantumu keluar dari sini. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus membawaku bersamamu."

_Ia akan keluar, ia ingin bebas, meskipun dengan ancaman beribu-ribu prajurit yang kelak akan mengejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia._

_Yah, dia ingin bebas!_

* * *

**oOo**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Prince Behind the Mask**

**By**

**RedRabbit is Dead!**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru – ItaKyuu**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, and Tragedy**

**Warning : AU | OOC | Crossdressing | Secret Yaoi(?) | Miss Typo | dll**

**Don't like, please don't read!**

**Ch. 6**

**oOo**

* * *

"APA? MEREKA BERHASIL KABUR?" Putri Temari berteriak berang, benar-benar murka dengan kabar yang baru saja didengarnya. "KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK BERGUNA!" Tunjuknya kepada para prajurit istananya.

"Temari, tenanglah. "Tegur Kankuro, Pangeran pertama di kerajaan Suna, adik dari Temari dan kakak untuk Gaara. "Semua orang sedang melihat." Ia mengingatkan Temari akan keberadaan tamu undangan yang ada.

"CIH!" Temari berdecak keras, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga kuku-kuku tangannya menembus kulit telapak tangannya sendiri. Kemudian dengan cepat ia berjalan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan pesta. Hancur sudah acara pertunangannya, musnah sudah impiannya, terlebih gagal juga rencananya. "SIALAN!" Makinya nyaring.

"Ah… Tuan-tuan dan Nona-nona, maaf atas segala kekacauan ini, haha…" Kankuro berucap kepada para tamu undangan yang ada, dengan sebiji peluh jagung berteger di kepalanya _–sweatdrop._

_._

_BRAK!_

Temari mendobrak sebuah pintu dengan keras. "GAARA!" Panggilnya kepada sang empu ruangan.

"Hm?" Gaara yang sedang asyik duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku melirik Temari dari ekor matanya. "Bisakah kau tidak mendobrak pintu dan hanya membukanya seperti biasa saja?" Tegur Gaara, tak suka dengan kelakuan sang kakak yang suka mendobrak-dobrak kamarnya seenak dengkulnya.

"Pencuri itu berhasil membawa kabur Itachi!" Cerocos Temari, langsung ke pokok permasalahan, tak menggubris perkataan Gaara tadi.

"Ya, aku tahu." Ucap Gaara datar dengan sikap santainya, ia membalik kertas bukunya, bersiap melanjutkan acara baca-membacanya.

Kening Temari berkedut, kesal dengan sikap sang adik. "CALON SUAMIKU DICULIK!" Teriak Temari, menyadarkan Gaara siapa itu Itachi, dan betapa pentingnya seorang Itachi bagi Temari, atau bahkan bagi kerajaan Suna sendiri.

"Dia bukan diculik, tapi kabur." Sanggah Gaara, mengoreksi perkataan sang kakak. "Seharusnya kau tidak terlalu mempercayainya." Sambung Gaara lagi, menyalahkan Temari yang terlalu lengah dengan segala gerak-gerik tunangannya.

Temari mendengus kesal, Ia berkacak pinggang. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Temari menanyakan pendapatnya kepada sang adik yang notebenenya sangatlah jenius.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, tentu saja menyuruh para prajurit untuk mencarinyakan." Ucap Gaara masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Sanggah Temari cepat, ia melirik sang adik yang masih fokus membaca buku ditangannya. "Kau akan segera pergi ke Konoha dan melakukan negosisasi di sana, tapi kunci kemenangan kita –Itachi, tidak ada ditangan kita lagi." Katanya, mengungkapkan rencana liciknya dibalik pertunangannya dengan Uchiha Itachi.

Gaara menutup bukunya, menatap fokus sang kakak dengan mata emerlard-nya. "Selama pihak Konoha tidak mengetahui keberadaanya, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi rencana kita." Ucapnya, menyarankan untuk bersikap santai-santai saja. "Lagi pula, diakan tidak ingat apa-apa." Tambah Gaara, mengingat bahwa kondisi Itachi yang masih mengalami amnesia berkepanjangan. "Keluarlah, aku ingin istirahat." Usir Gaara kepada sang kakak.

Temari hanya bisa mendengus kesal, lalu lekas keluar dari kamar sang adik, tidak lupa membanting keras pintu itu ketika menutupnya.

* * *

_Di tempat lain._

Si pencuri bermata merah, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _Kyuubi,_ melirik pemuda berambut hitam yang ada di sampingnya. _Aissshhhh! _Ia menggaruk-garuk rambut pirang kemerahannya agak kasar, merasa frustasi,. Kenapa jadi kayak gini sih? Kenapa ia jadi terjebak bersama cowok flat bermata hitam ini? Statusnya sekarang bukan hanya seorang pencuri, tapi penculik! Terlebih, orang yang dibawanya ini bukanlah orang sembarangan, tapi tunangannya Tuan Putri Negara ini. Aduh, hidupnya yang kacau sekarang tambah kacau! Ia membatin.

"Siapa namamu?" Pemuda bermata dan berambut hitam yang bernama Itachi, bertanya kepada si pencuri bermata merah yang telah berhasil membawanya kabur dari istana.

"Hah?" Kyuubi berhah-hah ria. Sedetik kemudian ia mendengus keras. "Loe nggak perlu tahu nama gue!" Tandasnya ketus, mana mungkin ia mau memberitahukan namanya, itu kerugian besar, sudah cukup wajahnya saja yang terbongkar, namanya pun tak perlu ikut terungkap.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya aku memanggilmu?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

Alis Kyuubi mengkerut, ia mengelus-elus dagunya sendiri, memikirkan jawaban yang pas dan cool untuk panggilannya sendiri. "Ah… loe bisa manggil gue _Tuan Maha Handsome._" Katanya super pede. "Disingkat _ganteng _atau _awesome _juga boleh." Tambahnya sedeng dan terkesan nggak nyambung.

Itachi cuman memandang datar si pencuri maha narsis itu.

"Oy, keriput."

"Itachi." Itachi langsung mengoreksi nama panggilannya yang seenak udelnya diubah jadi Keriput. "Namaku Itachi." Jelas Itachi, memberitahukan namanya untuk ketiga kalinya.

Kyuubi memutar bola mata merahnya bosan. "Ya, ya… terserah mau nama loe Itachin, Itachu, atau Itachong, gue nggak peduli." Ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan Itachi –nggak sopan. Ia menatap malas Itachi. "Sekarang kita sudah berada di luar, gue harap loe nepatin janji loe dengan nggak bilang pada siapapun kalau loe pernah lihat muka _charming_ gue ini." Tunjuknya kepada wajahnya sendiri. Ia membenarkan tas punggungnya yang agak sedikit melorot karena isinya yang berat. _"Bye…" _Ucapnya, memberikan salam perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya kepada Itachi, ia pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Itachi.

"Tunggu." Cegat Itachi, berhasil menghentikan langkah si pencuri. "Kau akan meninggalkanku?" Tanyanya, ada nada tak rela menggantung di nada suaranya yang datar. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi menjejakkan kakinya di atas tanah di luar istana Suna, dan ini juga pertama kalinya Itachi berinteraksi langsung dengan dunia luar. Ia senang akhirnya bisa terbebas, tapi sekarang ia jadi bingung. Ia tidak tahu ia ada dimana, dan akan tidur dimana, terlebih setelah ini akan pergi kemana? Itachi galau sekarang.

Alis si pencuri menaut, tak mengerti akan makna tersirat dari ucapan Itachi.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu kemana pun kau pergi." Itachi mengemukakan niatnya.

Mata Kyuubi membelalak parno. "APA?" Teriaknya nyaring, tak percaya kalau masalahnya dengan si keriput ini masih belum usai juga. "LOE BILANG APA TADI?" Teriaknya lagi, menuntut penjelasan.

"Jika kau meninggalkanku di sini, aku akan memberitahu orang-orang seperti apa wajahmu itu." Ancam Itachi langsung, nggak pake basa-basi.

Kyuubi terperangah tak percaya, ia berdecak sebal. Nampaknya tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataan pemuda berkeriput ini sekarang.

* * *

_Negara Hi, Konoha_

Saat tirai jendela digeserkan ke samping, suasana alam yang sangat indah langsung masuk ke retina _blue sapphire_ Naruto. Jendela besar ini persis menghadap ke timur, ia dapat melihat ilusi optik yang dipamerkan oleh matahari yang baru muncul di atas sana. "Pagi yang indah." Komentar Naruto singkat, ia menghirup dalam udara segar yang tersedia di sekelilingnya. Tidurnya malam tadi cukup nyenyak, kasurnya sangat empuk karena mengingat ini adalah kamar sang Raja Konoha sendiri, tentu segala perabotan yang ada di dalam kamar ini adalah kualitas yang terbaik dari segala yang terbaik –termasuk kasur King Size-nya. Naruto berjalan ke arah cermin besar, sekali lagi ia memeriksa penampilannya agar terlihat sesempurna mungkin, hiasannya perfect, bajunya pas, pokoknya penyamarannya sebagai wanita tidak boleh terungkap. Ia menyentuh keningnya yang tertutupi kasa untuk menutup lukanya -akibat ulah Mikoto- Ia menyeringai jika mengingat kejadian semalam.

_Tok, Tok, Tok._

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara bunyi ketukan pintu. "Masuk." Ucapnya, mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi untuk masuk ke ruangannya –ruangan Sasuke lebih tepatnya.

_Crieet…_

Pintu terbuka, para maid satu persatu masuk dan mendatangi Naruto, mereka menunduk hormat. "Maaf kami mengganggu Anda, Nona." Kata salah satu dari maid itu. "Kami diperintahkan oleh Yang Mulia Raja Sasuke untuk memanggil Anda." Sambungnya memberitahu.

Alis Naruto terangkat, ternyata pagi-pagi begini Sasuke sudah kangen padanya. Ia mendengus angkuh. "Tunjukkan jalannya." Perintah Naruto kepada para maid suruhan Sasuke.

* * *

"Ketika aku melihatmu, aku tidak bisa menyangkal kekuasaan Tuhan. Hanya Tuhan yang mampu menciptakan seseorang seindah dan secantik dirimu." Perkataan gombal yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke langsung terdengar di gendang telinga Naruto begitu ia menghadap sang Raja. Sasuke tersenyum _charming,_ pemandangan yang sangat langka untuk dilihat-

Dan sangat memuakkan di mata Naruto. "Apa Anda selalu merayu wanita seperti itu, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Naruto frontal, merasa Sasuke adalah seorang pria hidung belang yang suka menyebar gombalan maut kepada seluruh wanita incarannya. _Dasar playboy menjijikan. _Pikir Naruto menghina.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Bukankah wanita senang dipuji?" Jawabnya santai, masih terus menatap _blue ocean_ yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Termasuk dirimu?" Tebaknya yakin.

Naruto mendengus. "Terkecuali saya, Yang Mulia…" Sanggah Naruto cepat, mengingatkan Sasuke kalau Naruto itu berbeda. "Jangan samakan saya dengan wanita-wanita kebanyakan. Dan jangan berbicara seolah-olah Anda mengenal saya." Tambah Naruto angkuh, berprilaku lancang di hadapan sang Raja Konoha.

"Yah, kau memang berbeda, karena itulah kau istimewa." Tanggap Sasuke sekenanya, mengidahkan sikap tak sopan Naruto tadi.

Naruto terdiam, perkataan Sasuke yang menyatakan kalau dirinya istimewa, sudah tiga kali terucap. Apakah makna _istimewa_ itu sama dengan arti cinta, atau rasa kasih sayang? Ataukah hanya rasa penasaran bagi Sasuke sendiri, Naruto masih belum yakin akan opininya sendiri.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Sasuke, menanyakan luka yang ada di dahi Naruto. Mata kelamnya menatap sendu luka tersebut, ada perasaan tak enak di hatinya begitu melihat orang yang dikasihinya terluka seperti ini, ibunya itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke naik darah.

"Baik." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Duduklah." Perintah Sasuke, ia menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk Naruto. "Temani aku makan." Lanjut Sasuke, memberitahukan maksud tujuannya memanggil Naruto kemari, yaitu mengajaknya makan pagi bersama.

Sebenarnya Naruto enggan untuk duduk satu meja bersama Sasuke, najis rasanya, ia tidak akan nafsu makan jika harus melihat rupa si raja lalim tersebut. Tapi Naruto sadar diri, saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan Kaisar Konoha, orang tertinggi di Negaranya, tidak mungkin ia berlaku lancang dengan cara menolak tawaran makan bersama sang Raja, tidak sopan rasanya jika berprilaku seperti itu. Maka dari itu, dengan anggun Naruto duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan khusus untuknya, berhadapan langsung di depan Sasuke.

Dalam diam, tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun, Sasuke memulai acara makannya dengan tenang, terlihat elegan dengan aura kebangsawanan yang sungguh tertata apik. Naruto hanya memandang datar segala gerak gerik Sasuke di depannya.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?" Tanya Sasuke, sadar kalau Naruto tidak menyentuh satu cuil pun makanan yang tersaji di meja, dan hanya memandang fokus dirinya. "Atau kau sudah merasa kenyang karena melihat wajah tampanku ini?" Tanya Sasuke narsis tingkat tinggi dengan seringai khasnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tolong jangan terlalu percaya diri, Yang Mulia…" Jawab Naruto dengan nada suara malas dan terkesan meremehkan.

"Hn, terserah… tapi aku suka caramu memandangku."

Mendengus, Naruto langsung mendengus tertahan mendengar ucapan yang baru terlontar dari si Raja Sasuke yang sudah beralih status menjadi si Raja gombal cap kapak, sungguh membuat Naruto gerah dan merasa kepanasan di udara dingin dan sejuk di pagi hari seperti ini. "Berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal konyol." Tegur Naruto ketus, tak tahan dengan Sasuke yang semakin bermulut ember.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar penuturan Naruto yang jauh dari kata sopan, ia terkekeh pelan. "Kau gadis yang pemberani." Puji Sasuke singkat, mengingat sifat Naruto yang selalu defensif terhadapnya. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku, ahn?" Tanyanya sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya di atas meja, manik kelamnya menatap lurus ke dasar terdalam bola mata biru milik Naruto, seringai pun masih terbingkai di wajah rupawannya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai angkuh. "Seorang Raja bukan untuk ditakuti, tapi dihormati." Jawab Naruto tenang dan meyakinkan. "Dan menurut saya, Anda bukanlah orang yang patut diberikan penghormatan tersebut." Tambahnya tegas dengan sorot mata menantang menghadap _onix_ kelam Sasuke, tidak ada secercah sinar ketakutanpun di matanya. "Karena Anda bukanlah seorang Raja yang bijak."

'_BRAAAK!'_

Emosi Sasuke membuncak, ia berdiri dan dengan kasar membalik meja makan yang ada diantara dirinya dan Naruto. Piring-gelas yang pecah serta berbagai makanan yang tersaji diatasnya berhamburan di lantai, sudah tak layak untuk dikosumsi lagi. Ia mendengus sambil tersenyum mencomo'oh. "Kau memang perempuan yang sangat pandai merusak suasana." Komentar Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto tajam, ia merasa tersinggung akan kata-kata terakhir Naruto tadi, sungguh lancang berbicara seperti itu di hadapannya. "Kau tidak takut padaku? Tidak ingin menghormatiku?" Tanya Sasuke, mengulang perkataan Naruto. "Heh! Kalau begitu akan aku tunjukan padamu, siapa Tuhannya di Negara ini." Ucap Sasuke arogant, dengan angkuh menuhankan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menjetikkan jarinya, secepat kilat, seorang pengawal istana datang menghampiri Sasuke. "Iya Yang Mulia?" Tanya pengawal tersebut sambil membungkuk hormat kepada sang Raja.

"Bawa mereka kemari." Titah Sasuke dan ditanggapi anggukan singkat dari bawahannya.

Alis Naruto menekuk melihat aksi tiba-tiba Sasuke, ia bingung dengan apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh sang Raja. "Apa yang…" Perkataan Naruto tergantung karena sebuah teriakan keburu terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Aaaa… kumohon lepaskan kami!"

"Tolong lepaskan kami…"

"LEPASKAN!"

Naruto berbalik kebelakang dan seketika mata birunya melotot.

Di depan mata Naruto sekarang tersaji berpuluh-puluh perempuan yang leher, tangan, serta kakinya terkekang oleh borgol dan rantai. Mereka ditarik-tarik oleh para prajurit seperti binatang. Terlebih, para perempuan itu tidak mengenakan baju sehelai pun, mereka bugil! Dan jika diperhatikan lebih lekat, di tubuh polos para perempuan itu, ada terdapat banyak luka lebam, memar serta guratan benda-benda tajam. _Astaga! Siapa mereka? _Naruto membatin miris melihat para perempuan itu.

"Mereka adalah budak-budakku –budak seks ku tepatnya." Ceplos Sasuke tiba-tiba. Bikin Naruto melotot horror mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Seru Naruto, meminta Sasuke untuk mengulang perkataannya. "Budak seks?"

Sasuke menyeringai angkuh. "Hn." Gumamnya, mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto terpaku menatap Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh di depannya. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan lelaki jahanam yang satu ini, kelakuannya sungguh sangatlah bejat, Bukankah Sasuke sudah memiliki enam istri yang kecantikannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, tapi kenapa ia masih memiliki budak seks untuk memuaskan nafsu birahinya. Bukankah ini namanya terlalu rakus? Masa seluruh perempuan cantik Konoha diembat! Sebenarnya sudah berapa banyak perempuan yang sudah dijamah oleh Sasuke? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto menggeram emosi. "Lantas?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, meminta penjelasan akan maksud Sasuke menunjukkan para budaknya ke hadapan Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah berjongkok sebentar untuk mengambil sebilah garfu yang tergeletak di lantai.

Naruto mengernyit, untuk apa Sasuke mengambil garfu itu?

Sasuke berjalan mendekati para budak wanitanya. Ia tersenyum setan. Para budak perempuan itu menjerit-jerit tidak karuan begitu mengetahui Sasuke –sang majikan- mendatangi mereka. Naruto ingin mendekati Sasuke, tapi gerakannya keburu dicegat oleh para prajurit Sasuke yang sudah _stand by_ untuk mengekang segala tindakannya.

Sasuke menarik paksa salah satu budak perempuannya.

"Ya-Yang Mulia… to-tolong… hamba akan melakukan apapun yang Anda katakan, ta-tapi tolong… ja-jangan sakiti hamba…" Pelas budak perempuan itu, air mata sudah menetes di kedua matanya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke mencengkram rahang budak perempuan itu, dengan paksa ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Tatap mataku." Perintah Sasuke dingin, meminta budak perempuan itu membuka matanya dan menatap langsung mata kelam Sasuke. Perempuan itupun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum _charming._

Dan dengan kejamnya, ia menusuk mata kiri perempuan budak itu dengan garfu yang sejak tadi dipenganya. "AAAARRRGGHH!" Histeris kesakitan perempuan itu.

Sasuke terus saja menusuk-nusuk mata perempuan itu berulang kali tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun. Bukan hanya menusuk, ia juga mengaduk-aduknya –seperti mengaduk air di dalam gelas- pada mata perempuan budak itu. Darah meluncur, menutupi wajah perempuan budak yang sedang meraung-raung serta berontak kesakitan. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia masih tersenyum pshyco, merasa puas dengan aksi sadisnya.

Naruto terdiam melihat kelakuan biadab Sasuke, ia menggertakkan giginya emosi. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto nyaring, ia tak sadar untuk pertama kalinya –setelah sepuluh tahun- Naruto memanggil nama kecil Sasuke. "HENTIKAN!" Seru Naruto lagi. Ia ingin menghentikan ulah gila Sasuke secara langsung tapi tak bisa karena kedua tangannya sudah dikunci oleh kedua prajurit yang sejak tadi menjaga Naruto. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Naruto untuk menghajar dan lepas dari dua prajurit ini, tapi hal itu mustahil dilakukannya sekarang –karena ia sedang menyamar- sehingga tidak boleh bertindak ceroboh seperti mengeluarkan kekuatan yang bisa membuat Sasuke curiga.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, ia tersenyum remeh. "Heh, apa kau merasa kasihan pada mereka?" Tanyanya dengan tampang dewa andalannya.

"Cih!" Naruto mendecih. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto berang, lagi-lagi tak sadar telah memanggil langsung nama sang Kaisar Konoha.

"Apa yang aku inginkan?" Sasuke membeo pertanyaan Naruto. Ia melepaskan budak perempuan itu, mendorongnya kejam hingga terjungkal kebelakang. Mata kelam Sasuke memandang angkuh Naruto. "Yang aku inginkan adalah penghormatan dan rasa ketakutanmu terhadapku." Ucapnya arrogant.

"Apa?" Naruto bingung mendengarnya.

"Berlutut dan merangkaklah padaku, lalu cium kakiku." Perintah Sasuke semena-mena.

"Hah?" Naruto cukup syok mendengarnya. "JANGAN BERCANDA KAU, SASUKE!" Gebrak Naruto murka, tak terima harga dirinya direndahkan seperti itu. Mana mungkin ia mau berlutut kepada lelaki jahanam yang sudah merusak kehidupannya.

"Heh! Hahahaha…" Sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri -sinting. "Harga dirimu itu, apa lebih berharga dari pada nyawa manusia?" Tanyanya pada Naruto sambil menunjuk para budak-budaknya.

Naruto hanya terperangah –terdiam- bingung mendengarnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Ini pilihan yang sulit, Naruto paham akan maksud Sasuke, jika Naruto tidak menuruti kehendak Sasuke, maka si Kaisar lalim ini akan membunuh para perempuan yang malang itu, dengan kata lain Sasuke mengancam dirinya. "Cih!" Sekali lagi Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Penggal kepala mereka." Titah Sasuke kepada para pengawalnya. Dan serta merta, sang pengawal yang mendapatkan titah tersebut tanpa ragu menebaskan pedang tajamnya ke salah satu perempuan budak.

'_CRASH!'_

Kepala pun melayang beserta darah yang meluncur bak air mancur –tragis.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak horror –histeris- perempuan budak yang melihatnya. Mereka benar-benar pucat dan takut sekarang.

Dan Naruto, sekali lagi dibuat tercengang oleh tingkah tak berprikemanusiaan Sasuke. "SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto, benar-benar murka sekarang, ia memandang bengis Sasuke yang menyeringai angkuh. Begitu sombongnyakah makhluk di depan Naruto ini, hingga nyawa manusia pun dianggapnya mainan. "Hentikan, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto serius.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Apa itu artinya kau akan melakukan apa yang aku mau?" Tanyanya merasa menang.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk meredam amarah tingkat dewa miliknya, ia mendengus. Rasa belas kasihan menguasai dirinya, Naruto tidak mungkin membiarkan para perempuan itu mati dengan cara yang lebih kejam dari pada binatang seperti ini. "Iya, akan aku lakukan! Aku akan berlutut, merangkak, lalu mencium kakimu itu, bahkan disuruh menjilatnya pun aku mau, puas!" Teriak Naruto kalap. Dalam hati ia mengutuki Uchiha jahanam yang satu ini, Naruto bersumpah akan benar-benar membuat Sasuke menderita sampai akhir ajalnya kelak.

Sasuke menyeringai arrogant, ia berjalan menuju kursi, lalu duduk menyilangkah kakinya dengan angkuh di sana. "Lakukan." Perintahnya mutlak.

Naruto menggeram kesal mendengar tingkah bossy Sasuke. Namun, apa boleh buat, ia harus mengikuti kehendak Sasuke si Raja lalim di hadapannya. Dua pengawal yang sejak tadi mengekang kedua tangan Naruto melepaskan pegangannya.

Naruto menatap lurus Sasuke, jantungnya berdetak kencang menahan emosi yang membuncak, ia menarik nafas dalam, agak keras, setelah itu untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berlutut di hadapan sang Raja hingga dahinya menyentuh lantai yang dia pijak. Ada perasaan kesal dan tak rela yang berkecamuk di dalam diri Naruto, ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dan Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum puas. "Kemarilah." Pinta Sasuke, meminta Naruto merangkak seperti anjing mendatanginya.

Naruto pun berjalan -merangkak- pelan dengan bantuan dua tangannya. Lalu berhenti tepat di bawah kaki Sasuke. Mata birunya menatap sepatu hitam mengkilap milik Sasuke, terdapat noda darah disepatunya -noda bekas para budak tadi. Sasuke memandang datar Naruto. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat bersihkan noda darah itu dengan mulutmu." Ucap Sasuke kejam.

Naruto mendesis kesal. Serius ia harus melakukannya? Rasanya benar-benar tak rela melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini, namun jika ia tidak melakukannya maka para budak yang malang itu akan mati. Tapi, bukankah para budak-budak itu sebernarnya bukanlah tanggung jawab Naruto, Naruto tidak mengenal mereka jadi untuk apa ia mengorbankan dirinya seperti ini, harusnya Naruto cuekkin saja sejak awal, biarkan Sasuke melakukan dan membunuh para perempuan bugil yang memiliki nasib nista tersebut, toh itu memang nasib mereka. Terjadi pertentangan batin di dalam diri Naruto, sikap evilnya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi akhirnya mengeluar.

"Sudahlah..." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, sukses bikin Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Salahkan diriku yang terlalu menganggapmu spesial hingga tak sampai hati memperlakukanmu seperti ini." Jelas Sasuke, memberitahu kalau dirinya tak tega melihat perempuan yang dikasihinya mencium kaki Sasuke sendiri. Ia bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung di tempat.

"Dan yang harus kau camkan di otak dobe-mu itu adalah kenyataan kalau aku tak suka ditentang." Kata Sasuke masih terus berjalan menjauhi Naruto. "Patuhlah, atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti mereka." Ancam Sasuke sebelum benar-benar menghilang di penglihatan Naruto.

* * *

"Kau terlalu bersikap lembek padanya." Komentar seseorang yang sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke yang sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan.

Sasuke memandang datar orang yang baru bersuara tersebut, seorang perempuan cantik bersurai biru tua dengan hiasan bunga kertas -ciri khasnya- di atas kepalanya, dia adalah Konan, istri ke-2 Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa selembut itu." Komentar Konan lagi, merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke yang amatlah sangat berbeda jika menyangkut soal Naruto. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya, jatuh cinta padanya?" Tanya Konan, penasaran dengan isi hati sang suami.

Sasuke cuman diam dengan coolnya, tidak ingin menanggapi.

"Aku heran, jika cinta bisa membuat seorang perempuan setia pada satu lelaki, kenapa cinta tidak bisa membuat lelaki bertahan dengan satu perempuan?" Ucap Konan berupa gumaman untuk diri sendiri, padahal secara tidak langsung bermaksud menyindir Sasuke yang notebenenya sangatlah tidak setia karena hobby berpoligami.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan pelan istri keduanya terkekeh geli. Ia memandang rendah Konan. "Perkataan itu terdengar munafik jika kau yang mengucapkannya, Konan." Komentar Sasuke sinis. Secara perlahan Sasuke mendekati Konan, memojokkan perempuan berambut biru itu ke dinding lalu mengapitnya dengan kedua tangan Sasuke yang menempel di dinding. Sorot mata Sasuke menajam dan terkesan dingin. Ia menunduk, mesejajarkan tingginya dengan sang istri. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku, hem?" Bisiknya pelan seperti alunan kematian yang merdu. Sontak membuat nafas Konan tercekat begitu mendengarnya, jantungnya pun berdetak tak karuan rasa.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu?" Dengan segenap kekuatan Konan bersuara, berusaha untuk terkesan polos dan tak tahu apapun, tapi nampaknya usahanya itu sia-sia karena suaranya yang bergetar gugup seperti itu sudah membongkar kepalsuannya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, kemudian terukir seringai iblis di wajah rupawannya. "Aku bersumpah akan menemukan bajingan itu, lalu akan ku bakar kalian berdua hidup-hidup." Janji Sasuke terhadap sang istri.

Mata Konan membelalak dengan sempurna. Ia membatu ditempat, tidak sanggup bergerak, berbicara, maupun bernafas. Ia terlalu syok sekaligus takut mendengar ancaman sang suami. Ia tidak menyangka kalau belangnya sudah terbongkar.

Melihat sang istri yang sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi, Sasuke semakin tersenyum iblis. Ia menjauh dari Konan. "Nikmatilah waktumu yang tersisa, _honey."_ Saran Sasuke, mengingatkan sang istri kalau Sasuke akan segera membunuhnya dalam waktu dekat ini. Sasuke pun langsung melongos pergi meninggalkan Konan yang masih mematung -syok.

"Gawat..." Gumam Konan pelan. Ia memegang dadanya, bermaksud menetralkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat. "Ini gawat." Ucapnya lagi. Ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Sasuke akan segera membongkar semuanya dan jika itu terjadi maka tamatlah sudah riwayatnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia buka pintu kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintu itu rapat-rapat.

"Ada apa?"

Sebuah suara laki-laki terdengar dari arah belakang Konan.

Konan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. "Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya." Kata Konan, menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "Ia sudah mengetahuinya." Ulang Konan lagi, nampak kegelisahan melanda dirinya. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk menatap lelaki yang berdiri tegap di depannya, lelaki inilah yang benar-benar dicintainya. Persetan dengan Uchiha Sasuke -suami sahnya, ia hanya ingin bersama lelaki berambut jingga di depannya ini, selingkuhannya. "Ini tinggal masalah waktu ia akan mengetahui jati dirimu, Pain."

Lelaki berambut jingga yang ternyata bernama Pain hanya menampakkan wajah tenang-tenang saja. "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tahu?" Tanyanya santai dan tak luput dari nada datar khasnya, terkesan menantang.

"Tentu saja ia akan membunuh kita berdua." Sahut Konan cepat. "Kau harus segera pergi dari negeri ini, Pain..." Saran Konan, memikirkan keselamatan kekasihnya. "Sasuke tidak boleh menemukanmu. Ia akan membunuhmu!"

Pain mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Konan barusan. Kemudian seulas seringai licik pun tersirat di bibirnya. "Tidak, jika kita yang membunuhnya terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya, sudah mulai merancang segala muslihat licik yang akan dipakainya untuk membunuh sang Kaisar Negara ini.

Dan Konan hanya bisa terperangah tak percaya mendengar rencana sang kekasih. "Apa maksudnya dengan membunuhnya?" Tanya Konan, memastikan. "Kau ingin membunuh Sasuke?"

Pain melirik Konan tajam. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya dingin. "Apa kau mencintainya hingga tak tega untuk membunuhnya?" Introgasinya kepada Konan.

Konan lekas menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya mantab. "Hanya kau yang aku cintai, Pain. Hanya kau." Akunya, terkesan romancipisan.

Pain tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Mengambil botol kecil yang berisi air berwarna bening -putih- di dalamnya. Lalu, ia menyerahkan botol kecil itu kepada Konan. Alis Konan menaut. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Racun." Jawab Pain singkat dan padatnya.

Konan menatap mata sang kekasih, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Itu racun mematikan, tidak berbau, dan tidak ada obat penawarnya." Jelas Pain dengan seringai iblis di wajahnya.

Konan menatap air -racun- yang terdapat di dalam botol itu lekat-lekat. "Kau yakin ini manjur?" Tanyanya meminta kepastian sekali lagi, ia tidak ingin salah langkah dan menyebabkan kegagalan yang dapat berdampak sangat buruk bagi mereka berdua.

"Hn, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memastikan Sasuke meminumnya." Perintah Pain. Ia memegang kedua bahu Konan dengan tangannya. "Dan setelah itu, tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangi kita berdua." Ucap Pain menatap fokus kedua bola mata Konan. Ia menyeringai. "Lalu..." Seringainya semakin lebar dan melebar. "Konoha pun akan menjadi milik kita." Katanya bengis, menjabarkan rencana bulusnya untuk mengambil alih Negara Konoha dengan menggeser kedudukan Sasuke sebagai Raja di Negara ini. "Kau dan aku akan menjadi Raja dan Ratu di Negara ini." Tambah Pain, masih senantiasa menyeringai licik nan lebar, matanya pun berkilat-kilat tajam, sudah sangat bernafsu untuk mewujudkan impiannya.

Konan yang melihat rupa bengis sang kekasih ikut menyeringai licik. "Tentu." Ucapnya dingin. "Akan aku pastikan ia meminum racun ini sampai habis tak bersisa." Katanya dengan tampang setan yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Haha..." Mereka berdua terkikik-kikik geli. "HAHAHAHA...!" Tawa mereka pun semakin menjadi edan.

* * *

_Negara Kaze, Sunagakure._

"Nih, pakai!" Kyuubi melemparkan kain lusuh berwarna coklat tua kepada Itachi. "Gunain tuh kain buat nutupin muka loe!" Saran Kyuubi yang bisa dikategorikan perintah.

Cukup lama Itachi memandangi kain lusuh yang ada di tangannya.

"Oy, kenapa diam aja, cepat pakai!" Kyuubi berujar gergetan akan tingkah lemot Itachi.

Manik hitam Itachi menatap serius manik merah Kyuubi. "Apa tidak ada kain yang lain? Ini bau." Ucap Itachi datar sambil menyodorkan kembali kain lusuh tersebut kehadapan Kyuubi.

_TWITCH!_

Urat-urat kepala Kyuubi menegang, nih orang benar-benar manja dan banyak maunya, merepotkan. "Jangan protes! Kalau gue suruh pakai, ya pakai, di sini gue bosnya!" Seru Kyuubi, masih dengan urat-urat yang berteger di kepalanya.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Itachi terpaksa memakai kain lusuh berwarna coklat yang berbau apek tersebut.

"Nah, ayo jalan." Komando Kyuubi, memimpin perjalanan mereka.

Mata kelam Itachi memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Semua pemandangan ini terasa sangat begitu asing di matanya.

Itachi menghela nafas, kepanasan, Negara Kaze memang identik dengan hawa panasnya yang menyengat. Ia menyeka peluh yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Berjalan di hawa sepanas ini membuat Itachi gerah dan merasa haus dan lapar. Ia harus cari makan, Itachi berhenti berjalan, ia memegang perutnya. "Aku lapar, aku ingin makan." Katanya datar, ditujukan untuk Kyuubi yang ada di depannya.

Kyuubi yang sejak tadi berjalan di depan Itachi -berprilaku sebagai pemimpin- menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik untuk memandang Itachi yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Terus gue mesti bilang WOW gitu?" Jawab Kyuubi sarap dan nggak masuk akal -nggak nyambung n sok gaul. "Eh kampret, denger ya. Mau loe lapar kek, sakit kek, muntaber sampai mencret-mencret sekalipun, gue nggak peduli! _So,_ nggak perlu bilang-bilang ke gue kalo loe lapar, itu derita loe!" Ujarnya ketus dengan muka sengak bak preman pasar. "Cepat jalan! Kalo nggak gue tinggal loe!" Katanya sambil kembali mengayunkan kakinya untuk berjalan.

"Aku tidak akan punya tenaga kalau tidak makan." Itachi tetap ngeyel minta dikasih makan.

_'TWITCH!'_

Tiga persimpangan muncul lagi di jidat Kyuubi. "Woy! Loe pikir makan itu gratis apa?" Semprot Kyuubi. "Kalau loe nggak punya duit, yah nggak bisa makanlah! Makanya, lain kali kalau mau kabur bawa duit yang banyak donk!" Ujar Kyuubi, merasa kalau Itachi adalah makhluk paling tolol sedunia karena hanya kabur dengan membawa badan dan baju yang dikenakannya, padahal jika Itachi pintar -menurut Kyuubi- bisa sajakan Itachi mengambil beberapa benda mahal seperti yang dilakukan Kyuubi -mencuri maksudnya. "Che!" Kyuubi berdecak sebal, merutuki nasib sialnya yang harus terjebak dengan pemuda keriput bernama Itachi ini.

"Bukankah kau punya uang." Itachi berucap tanpa dosa.

"Apa?" Kyuubi langsung merespon negatif. Muka sengaknya semakin sengak saja. "Asem loe! Jangan ngayal gue bakalan bayarin loe makan, najis! Cuih!" Ucap Kyuubi semakin merajalelakan kelakuan bejatnya. "Kalau loe mau makan-" Kyuubi menunjuk sesuatu benda nista di atas tanah berpasir. "-tuh! makan tuh tai kucing yang ada di situ!" Suruh Kyuubi semena-mena menyuruh seorang manusia memakan tahi kucing. "Rasanya maknyos coy!" Serunya yakin, seolah-olah dia pernah coba sendiri jigong hewan itu.

Itachi memandang datar Kyuubi yang sejak tadi cuap-cuap nggak jelas. Lalu mengalihkan onixnya menuju sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuubi. Lantas, ia mendekati benda nista -tai kucing- yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Ia berjongkok untuk memandang lebih fokus ke benda nista tersebut.

"E-eh?" Kyuubi terheran-heran melihatnya. Serius, apa Itachi emang bakalan makan tuh tai? Kyuubi tertawa nista, aneh tapi nyata nih, ajaib! Kyuubi pun mendekati Itachi.

Itachi nengok kanan, nengok ke kiri, mencari sesuatu. Ia kemudian mengambil sebilah lidi. Kemudian dengan mantabnya, Itachi nusuk benda nista -tai- yang sudah mengering itu dengan lidi. Jleb, jleb, jleb, nancep kayak sate.

Muka Kyuubi makin horror aja melihatnya. Sedikit kecilnya ia merasa bersalah ngasih ide laknat kepada orang kelaparan, padahalkan Kyuubi cuman asal ngomong. "Se-serius loe mau makan tuh tai?" Tanya Kyuubi bergetar, nggak kuat mental melihatnya.

Itachi mendongak untuk melihat Kyuubi. Ia kemudian berdiri. Dan dengan datarnya, seolah tak terjadi apapun, tanpa dosa, Itachi meletakkan sate tai kucing itu di atas kepala Kyuubi.

Ngek,

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

Kyuubi syok dibuatnya. Mata merahnya melotot lebar, nyaris copot. "ANJRIIIIIIT!" Teriaknya nyaring, misuh-misuh sendiri. Ia lari berputar-putar, kepalanya ia goyangkan ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha untuk menerbangkan benda nista yang nempel di mahkota kebanggaannya. Sepintas, orang melihat Kyuubi kayak lagi joged-joged ala dangdut, mereka sontak menertawakan Kyuubi bak badut.

"SIALAN! ADA TAHI DI KEPALA GUE!" Teriak Kyuubi menggelegar, frustasi. Ia tidak sadar menjatuhkan tas punggungnya karena bergerak terlalu aktif.

Jatuh dah semua harta alias barang curiannya.

Itachi lekas mengambil tas berwarna hitam itu, diliatnya isinya, lengkap, nggak ada barang yang jatuh di tanah. Itachi pun melenggang pergi dengan santainya sambil menjinjing tas hitam itu, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih sibuk dengan acara joged-jogednya bareng tai kucing. Itachi tersenyum kecil, _saatnya cari makan,_ pikir Itachi santai.

**Bersambung...**

**Review?**


End file.
